In Need for a Housewife!
by FoREverBaaaka
Summary: Naruto really wanted an ordinary life, but that isn't possible when someone wants to kidnap him and make him their lover, at least, he doesn't think it is. SasuNaru! Rated T for language. I may change the rating though. AU a little OOCness . REVIEW AND ENJOY! :DD Sorry for typos and/or mistakes!
1. All I Want Is An Ordinary Life?

**In Need for a Housewife! **

**Chapter 1: **

**All I Want is an Ordinary Life? **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

* * *

All I want is an ordinary life. I wanted to settle down and live peacefully with a family I can call my own one day. I want to be an admirable, fun, caring, and lovable father to my children. I wanted to be the one that would save the village one day, to be looked upon by the people, but, that is a little over the ordinary, wouldn't you say? So I ended up scratching that plan out when I finally came to my realization that I live in an isolated town surrounded by mountains, no bandits coming here anytime soon. If I can't be a hero to shine bright, I'll be just an ordinary family man. But I didn't want to be married to just any fine and young lady in the town, I wanted one that caught my eye since we were just small kids during the first year of middle school.

I was one of the louder kids, I wanted attention, and I got it. I had many friends that I still cherish today, but back then it was much harder to hang out with them, for reasons that I'll share another time. It was a bright and sunny morning that day if I recall, and we were all excited to get into groups for the rest of the school year. We'd get put into groups of three and whenever projects or work time came along, we'd get into our little groups and share our answers and teach each other new things.

But my group had only two members in it due to lack of students in the class, and I was paired up with the one and only Sakura Haruno. Before this all happened, I never really noticed Sakura much, only the fact that she was one of those loud and popular girls in the school, she was very similar to me, but I was doing it to fill in the lonelier side of myself, she, I never found out why.

I wasn't thrilled at first to get paired up with a girl, she'd only talk about the most girly things and gossip about other girls, but I was wrong. Sakura was a smart and intelligent girl, I guess that's why her foreheads so big (?) Don't tell her I said that. She would always get to work fast and help me on whatever I needed without hesitation. We'd score highest in the class for projects and we got the best of grades, and over time we were never seen separated. At that time, I had already known my feelings for her of course I would never tell her, why would I she'd never like me, the loud and obnoxious one, but I never lost faith even so.

And as the school year went by, we couldn't help but get closer and closer even more, we would visit each other's houses to either to homework, study, or just to mess around and have fun. She'd even invite the whole gang over sometimes, but I liked it most when it was just the two of us.

It was one day when I was mumbling in my sleep again, oh the joy, right? I was dreaming about confessing my feelings to Sakura in hopes that she'd accept them, and in my dreams, she declined. I don't remember exactly what happened, but I remember waking up to a crying Sakura and me escorting her out of my house. Guess my tongue slipped, but even after that time, we still stayed good and close friends, though I also never found out why she cried that day.

I always wanted her to be my wife, to start a family with her, but that all went down the drain when she I realized that this town had a special tradition. I'm sure there's another town or village out there that does the same tradition as us. But it's most terrifying to those of a submissive, which also means those of the less sturdy and that is usually determined by size. So likewise, even us guys can get terrified of it as well. It was horrifying, indeed. Usually, the women would get targeted since they can reproduce and we guys can't. Family men that want to get married and have kids would go to the extent of kidnapping women and making them their wives, and of course, this was legal. It is a tradition after all. Out of force, the men would grab women on the street or women that they've met already and take them home with them, sitting them down at the feast with his family and persuading her to say yes to the decision, but 'no' was never the answer. The women would cry all night long and all throughout the rest of her life, but it doesn't really happen with all the women, some were happy because of the fact that their boyfriends were the one who kidnapped them and not just some random stranger.

Sakura was kidnapped about a year ago by someone she never even knew. She was forced to marry this man that had the darkest of eyes and the most pale skin I ever seen. His hair was flat and not even a strand stuck upwards, it was gelled perfectly down. He had the money, the looks, and the blood line to make Sakura happy, but she didn't want him to be the father of her children. She fought for months trying to escape the house. Until one day the man touched her through force and she ended up pregnant at age eighteen, and when she couldn't take it anymore, she hung herself, taking the unborn child to death with her.

I remember the day of her funeral to be sad, but I wasn't just sad, I was angered. I glared at the man that brought her to her death, I should've been the one standing next to her grave and holding her portrait. I should've been the one standing in between her parents as they cried, and that man, didn't even frown, he stared at her body and shrugged it off.

And only a few months later, he'd gotten a new wife.

I would kill him if I had the chance.

It was the outcome of being the popular girl, everyone knew who you were, and behind your back, everyone wanted you.

So after the funeral that happened only a month ago, I sat on the wooden floor in front of my courtyard and stared at the water that fell from the fountain and into the pond, making the koi fish jump from excitement. I sighed and took another bite of the watermelon my mom cut about five minutes ago. It was a hot summer day and my dad was out to work again. He was the mayor of the town and he was always busy but I loved the fact that he would still make time to come home for dinner and spend time with us as a family.

I heard my mom's footsteps echo throughout the corridor of our house as she walked closer to me. Her feet stopped behind me as she looked out and over at the sky," Beautiful day, isn't it, Naruto," she didn't really put it into a question more of a fact she wanted me to agree with.

"Yeah, sure is," I agreed as I took another big bite of my watermelon," Mom?"

"Yeah?" she replied quickly as she ran a hand down her dress and sat down next to me and our legs hung next to each other. She took a small slice of watermelon and took a bite, waiting for me to tell her what she needed to know.

"Me, Kiba and the gang are going to go to her grave today, and then go out and get some drinks," I informed her, not wanting to worry if she found out I was gone unexpectedly.

"Alright," she nodded her head and chewed on the watery and juicy watermelon," but I want you to be careful, I don't want you to end up like her," she said with a shaky voice," she was such a kind and beautiful child," my mom shook her head in sadness," oh yes," she said as she put her slice of watermelon down," I want you to give something to her parents," she stood back up again and started to walk away and up the stairs.

My mom was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a beautiful mom and I admire her and my dad. She had striking, long, beautiful red hair and wonderful grey eyes. Unlike most women, my mom wasn't kidnapped to marry my dad. My dad simply proposed to her after five years of caution and dating and of course she agreed. My mom had the days were she was wacko crazy and the days were she was calm and collected.

I guess today she doesn't feel like tackling dad down at the door for a happy and cheerful "Welcome Home, Honey!" as she would laugh and smile with dad on the floor and I would sit at the table smiling.

My dad, as I already said was the mayor of the town, Minato Namikaze, different last names, I know, weird, but they're my parents. I get most of my appearance from him, and mom said it's a gift. He has bright blond hair that extends all the way to his chin in a spiked up style with tan skin and bright blue eyes as well. My dad was more of a go with the flow person, if everyone was laughing and in a cheer, he'd join them in their joyous moment. If something was depressing, he'd would be as silent as the night.

After going upstairs, getting dressed, fixing my hair and walking back down again, I met my mom at the door with her holding a square package.

I bent to grab my shoes as I slipped them on and met my mom's height again. She smiled at me and gave the box to me," It's just a small little treat with a letter from me inside, make sure you get it to them. Okay?"

I grabbed the box out of her hands and smiled back going to the door and sliding it open. I looked back and waved 'bye' to her," Will do, Mom, see ya later!" I smiled one more time and started to dash off down the dirt roads.

"Be careful okay?" she yelled as loud as she could for me to hear as I let her know I heard with the wave of my hand again.

It was a hot day today. I had only been running for about three minutes and I was already sweating. The sun was blaring into my skin as it made my hair gleam. I was already panting as my t shirt stuck onto my skin and my jeans rubbed against my slick legs. I looked to my left and saw the town's one and only lake. I was huge and expanded for miles.

I looked forward again to continue my jog to Mister and Ms. Haruno, Sakura's parents, until I heard that low and loud voice that emitted from behind me in a sharp tone," Naruto!"

I stopped abruptly, making myself almost tip forward and slam my face into the ground. I panted for a couple of moments before stretching my back and turning around to see that cocky grin and those red tattoos that belonged to my best bud, Kiba. His arm was high up in the air, waving towards me with his other hand holding a leash that connected to his dog's neck, Akamaru.

I smiled back and waved as he jogged over to my spot as Akamaru barked, making me wince at the loud sound.

"Are you heading to Sakura's?" He asked me as he took a breath, looking down at me for a response. I always hated the fact that most of my friends were so much taller than me. I'm nineteen for God's sakes and I'm only five foot five, that's not a good sign, which is one of the reasons I have to be careful around here.

"Yeah, wanna come?" I offered up to him," only as long as Akamaru doesn't tackle me to the ground," I laughed.

"Akamaru doesn't tackle, he's just overly excited most of the time,"

"Which leads to tackling most of your friends to the ground," I continued to laugh as Kiba flared with anger.

"Yeah whatever, I'll come with you, you know, just in case you get kidnapped with your size," I stopped laughing immediately as he saw my face and snickered at me. My face was probably red as a tomato as Kiba couldn't stop laughing and Akamaru was rolling on the ground barking.

"S-shut up, I won't get kidnapped, I've lived up this long without getting kidnapped I can do it the rest of my life here!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he stopped laughing and ruffled my hair as he started to walk away," come on, the other are probably going to be there soon, don't want to be late right?" he smiled as he started to jog," Imma leave you behind!"

I sighed and looked at the lake again, watching the children splash water at each other and chasing after the birds as I started to jog over to Kiba.

Back then, I couldn't believe I didn't notice the car that was behind me.  
I knew there was a bad feeling that day.

\`~`/

"Hey, Naruto! Stop!" Ino, my blond friend yelled at me as I splashed that cold and relaxing water on her, getting her wet.

Ino Yamanaka was one of Sakura's closest friend back when she was alive, they were always together when Sakura and I weren't. They were always there for each other no matter what, even if they would get into stupid fights and random things. Ino was torn when she found out about Sakura getting kidnapped and made into a wife for some stranger. She thought she'd never see her best friend, and she guessed right. Back then, I was the only one who saw her around. I had found out the man's address thanks to my dad, and would visit her whenever that man left the house. Ino looked like she wanted to kill herself when I told her I found her body hanging off of the ceiling with her swollen stomach.

But after a while she was able to get everything together and was back to her old, happy, cheerful self, the self I liked the most.

"You can't get me!" I laughed as I splashed another large wave of water at her as she growled at me again and started to chase me in the water, our feet making sloshing motions.

"Hey, Naruto!" I continued to laugh as I turned my head over to the right to see Tenten, another friend of Sakura's, smirking at me with a bucket of water in her hands, as she laughed and threw the contents inside at me.

I shrieked and tried to run away but Ino caught up and tripped me into the clean and clear water," Ah!" I fell making a loud and big splash in the water. But that splash was covered up by the two girls' comedic laugh.

"Gotcha Naruto," Tenten laughed and dropped the bucket in the water.

"Troublesome," I sat up in the water and shook the water off of my hair as I looked to my left and found Shikamaru, a friend of ours walking over to me and lending out a hand to help me up. I smiled and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him down and making him fall over next to me. I would've laughed loudly, but Ino and Tenten beat me to it.

"Naruto I suggest you stop your idiotic acts and get up," Neji walked by with his arrogant act and his long and brown hair tied up in a ponytail with his lavender eyes staring down at me. I growled and glared up at him as Shikamaru groaned and stood up next to me.

"You're so troublesome," he rolled his eyes and yawned

I laughed and got myself up as well. I slapped him roughly on the back and smiled," No, I think it's just you who thinks that,"

"Don't be stupid Naruto, everyone thinks you're troublesome," Kiba snorted and looked at me.

"Hey shut up Dogbreath, I can smell your breath from all the way over here," I mocked, pinched my nose and laughed at his gapping face, even Akamaru was snickering and splashing water with his tail.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Kiba grunted and walked over to where Gaara, our redhead friend was standing closer to the shore with his brother and sister, Temari and Kankuro.

Ino and Tenten giggled before Hinata, another friend and Neji's cousin, came over and started a conversation with the other girls. I sighed and smiled, starting to slosh my feet through the water and walking over to dry ground to get a drink.

I went over to a bench that all of us put our bags and things on. I went over and sat down, reaching for the orange bag that was only a few feet away from me. I wrapped my arms around it and unzipped the zipper, grabbing out the cold Pepsi bottle from the inside and untwisted the cap to take a small sip.

I sighed and relaxed in my seat, looking out at the lake and watched Ino, Hinata, and Tenten splash water on each other, Shikamaru and Kiba talking not too far away, and the rest in a small group talking about something minor.

I put the bottle back in my bag and threw the orange sack over where it used to be and threw my head back.

After going to Sakura's grave and dropping off something at Mister and Mrs. Haruno's household, we decided to go to the lake and play around after we got something to drink and eat.

Visiting Sakura's grave wasn't as sad and depressing as I thought it would've been. We stayed there for about half an hour and talked to her grave. We said was day it was, what was happening in our lives, how her parents were doing, everything she would've been interested in, which is everything. I still like to shed some tears for her whenever I think about what it would be like if she was still here, living and breathing, walking around with us, hanging with us. I like to imagine what our lives would be like with her around again.

The temperature has cooled down and now a light breeze blew by and made my hair flow everywhere. I was still soaking wet and was still able to get a cold if I didn't dry off, but I didn't care, I didn't bring and extra pair of clothes and even if I did, I would still be too lazy to go off and change somewhere.

Kiba and Shikarmaru both turned around and started to walk over to where I was, both looking down at the water with their hands in their pockets.

Kiba snorted at some statement Shikamaru said and looked up at me, the smile that was on his face drowned and was replaced with a gape. His eyes widened in a split second and Shikamaru looked up as well and his expression was the same.

It was at that moment when I thought that my life was slowed down, Kiba's arm slowly raising with his hand stretched out wide towards me in a reaching motion as they both started to run towards me. I remembered looking at them with an eyebrow raised high. I looked at their eyes, and they weren't looking at me, they were looking behind me. It only made my eyebrow stay where it was as I turned around and it took me longer than I wanted to process everything in my mind, but a whole group of men stood behind me, they were so close to me, I never noticed them behind me until Kiba and Shikamaru looked over.

After that, it seemed like that slow motioned life I had that instant, was back to normal, and one of the men put his arm around my neck and pulled back, chocking me. Two other men came over and grabbed my legs into their arms and lifted me off the bench.

It was then when I finally realized what was happening and I screamed off the top of my lungs to Kiba and Shikamaru," Kiba! Shikamaru!" after those two names, two other men came assisted the others and grabbed my arms, covering my mouth as well with a plain rag. They all carried me away from the bench as I tried to free my arms and legs. I pulled back one of my legs and kicked it back at one of the men, but he was too quick and dodged the predictable attack. I tried to free my mouth from the rag, shaking my head violently and ignoring the throbbing of my brain as I did so, but it was a lot harder when one man's arm was around my neck. I looked off to the side and saw all of my friends running along over. But Gaara stopped all of the girls from advancing, and I'm glad he did so. The rest of them were sprinting over as I was still continuing to struggle, I looked off to the other side and we were close to this small black Mercedes.

"Naruto!" I heard Ino shriek and struggle in Gaara's arms, trying to escape the redhead's hold on her," let go of me!" she demanded

"No! You'll just get caught and in the way of the others!" he yelled at her harshly. My eyes narrowed as I bit the man's hand over my mouth as hard as I could and he cursed and finally let go. More determined than ever to get out of it all, I arched my back and pulled one of my arms out of hold and swung my body across, brining my arm a long with me and hitting the another man with it. I looked up and noticed my neck was still being held and I used the two men who gripped my legs roughly and pushed off from them, giving to man with the shades a hard head butt and he let go with a loud curse as I quickly fell to the ground with my legs still in the air. I turned my torso around a hundred and eighty degrees as hard and swiftly as I could, and their arms twisted painfully and I was finally set free from them. My whole body was on the floor now and I got up fast and started to run over to Shikamaru and Kiba but arms wrapped tightly around my waist and pulled me back making me yelp and scream again.

"Help me!" tears stung at the corner of my eye as I was quickly dragged over to the car.

"You little bastard! When we get back, you'll pay for that head butt!" I heard the man yell at me.

"Let go!" I struggled in him arms and clawed at his skin, drawing blood, but he didn't move, he just kept on pulling me back.

My heart skipped a beat when another man grabbed my legs again, but was only thrown off to the side by a white blur. I quickly looked over and tears of joy and fear strolled down my face as I smiled," Akamaru!" the dog growled and bit down hard on the man's arm once more before letting go and coming over to me.

"Get that mutt!" the man dragging me yelled at all of his henchmen. I glared at him and abruptly stomped on his foot hard as he couldn't help but let out a cry of pain, but it only made his grip tighten.

"Hey!" I jumped when Kiba came over from the side and punched the living daylights out of the man and his grip loosened, finally letting me out of his arms. Akamaru ran over to and I fell to my knees and held onto him tightly.

"Thank you, Akamaru!" I said as I buried my face into his soft and clean fur, soaking patches of it with my tears.

Akamaru barked and his tail wagged, growling here and there when someone got too close. Neji and Shikamaru finally reached us and they all beat the others to a pulp. It took them a good ten minutes to get all of them because of lack of help, but I wasn't able to do anything with the state I was in then, traumatized and scared shitless.

When the men were scared out of their minds and ran back to their car, Kiba grabbed the biggest rock he could find and threw it as hard as he could, hitting the car's back window and causing it to crack. Kiba started to laugh loudly as Ino and everyone else came over to me kneeled on the floor.

"Naruto are you okay!?" Ino screamed at me worriedly as she checked if I had any bruises or cuts.

I nodded and let go of Akamaru, noticing how tightly I was gripping him before and petting him once more before looking at Ino," Yeah I'm fine, Ino."

"No you're not!" Ino said as her eyes became watery with tears as she grabbed my right forearm," your wrists and arms are all bruised, your neck is bleeding, we need to take you home,"

"I'm fine Ino, really, this is- it's nothing," I laughed, trying to calm her down, even though I was the one who needed to be calmed down.

Ino sighed and looked at the dirt floor. She quickly looked up at me and embraced me, wrapping her arms around my neck," I was so worried!" she cried into my arms as I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"I'm sorry,"

Tenten came over and quickly got down next to us, doing the same as Ino and hugging me as well," Oh my God Naruto, you scared me to death, you should be more careful than that!" she lightly scolded me," you know what it's like here, you have to be on high alert," she said as she let me go and looked at me with a worried smile.

I nodded at her and smiled back," I'm sorry, Tenten."

Ino let go of me and wiped her tears with her hands," Let's all get you home…," I looked around and everyone nodded, Kiba lending a hand out to help me up as I accepted it. I dusted myself off and we all walked over to the bench to grab our stuff. Ino and Tenten put a jacket over their wet selves and we put on our shoes and started to head home with Akamaru at my side.

We were almost half way there and it was silent, the only thing I was able to hear of was our footsteps that jumped into rhythm with the cicadas' chirps.

"Naruto…," Kiba called out my name, making everyone jumped at the sudden call," sorry, but," he continued," I think you should be careful from now on, don't go outside without one of us with you," I looked at everyone, wanting to see their reactions and they all nodded," after today, I think we're all sure that someone is planning to come after you," I nodded as well I looked up at the sky.

"I know,"

"I'll tell my dad about this, see if he can find out who is it that is going after you-,"

"No," I cut Neji off. Neji's dad was a part of the police department and his dad has been helping people with crimes since before we were born," he won't be able to help, Neji..,"

"What?" he asked me quickly," my dad is the best cop in this whole town-,"

"I didn't mean it that way Neji," I assured to the Huyga.

"What he means is that, he has no power over tradition, it is the town's tradition and it is legal here," Shikamaru explained. Everyone sighed as we all continued to walk to my house.

"How about tomorrow, to get everyone's head out of the gloom, we all go to Naruto's house!" Ino suggested," we'll have a little party there, just for the fun of it since summer will be ending soon and school will start," Ino looked around and we all smiled at her. Kiba patted the girl on the head.

"Nice one, blonde," Kiba gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't call me blonde, Kiba!" she growled.

* * *

Wow that actually took a long time for me to write, probably about a week to write this, but yeah…  
I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update all of my stories that I have as frequent as I can because grading period is coming up soon, and I have a lot of unfinished work. And for a project I have to help with making a thousand cranes and a cannon for a school festival we have. So I'll be busy, busy , busy!

**Please review/favorite/or follow! Please! Thank you! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes.**


	2. Summer Rain: Miss Misfortune

**Daherrooo, sorry for not updating sooner, something happened to my other story and I got too busy trying to fix it and shiet like that :/. Anyways finalllyyy chapter 2 RELEASED~ **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes. Enjoy and Review! Sorry this chapter is a little short! **

**.: Summer Rain: Miss Misfortune:. **

* * *

**3rd POV**

"Kiba, I don't think this is a good idea..." Naruto said with remorse as the two of them walked down the dark streets. Kiba had persuaded Naruto to sneak out of the house late at night to meet up with everyone at a local bar, the most busiest one they could think of for their amusement.

"Oh don't even start, Naruto. You'll be fine! I mean the whole gang is going to be there." Kiba emitted," And besides, I'll be besides you the whole time!" the dog lover said.

"Thats the whole reason why I am worried." Naruto teased the other man.

"Whats that supposed to mean?!"

Naruto laughed and ran ahead of Kiba," Nothing at all~."

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled over to the running blonde that was going into the darkness of the village roads," Be careful!"

"I'm fine!" Naruto yelled back. The blonde turned around to look at Kiba who was standing under the light trying to find the blonde in the dark," Hurry up, Kiba! I bet everyone is already there."

"I thought you said you didn't want to go.."

"I never said that, I just don't know if it was safe to go or not." Naruto stood and waited for Kiba to finally catch up to him.

The next few moments were silent and relaxing, the sound of their steps echoed through the vicinity as the clouds that were once covering the moon moved away, the bright light blinding them.

"Looks like a full moon today..." Naruto said quietly, not wanting to break the thin ice of serenity. Kiba nodded and put his hands behind his head, looking up at the brilliance of the moon. In their village, the stars were almost as bright as the sun, thousands of millions of stars covered the blackness up above them, making nights like these flawless.

No cars were passing by, no one was around, the only heard sound was their steps and the flow of water from the lake and the small streams. Occasionally the sounds of owls or dogs would break the silence that was held between the two men and made everything in Naruto's little world more the suspicious.

"Did... did you tell your parents yet...?" Kiba asked the other walking next to him.

For a few moments, Naruto didn't answer," No..." Naruto whispered," I didn't."

Kiba looked at the other sternly," Naruto! Are you insane? Daft?! If you don't tell your parents whats going to happen to you!?" Kiba yelled out loud," Your dad is the god damn leader of this village, I'm sure he would b-"

Naruto looked over and glared at his best friend," Kiba! You don't get it!" Naruto yelled back at him," If I tell my parents I would never see the sunlight again! I would never be able to go outside by myself and do whatever I want whenever I want to!" the blonde tired to make Kiba see his side of it all, but the dog lover still didn't think secrecy was a good option.

"But if you get caught, Naruto, you'll be trapped and chained to a stranger! You'll be stuck as a stupid housewife! Washing dishes and cleaning up the house, do you want that!? Do you? Naruto?"

Naruto was about to open his mouth in protest but then stopped his actions. Naruto knew Kiba would side against him in these situations, Kiba wasn't that _stupid_ after all. Kiba was right, and Naruto couldn't find any reason to prove the other wrong.

"Don't try to protest against me, Naruto," Kiba said as he looked at the moon above," no one wants to see you turn into a pitiful housewife when you could have been out in the world becoming successful and lively, when you could have been starting a family of your own..."

Naruto and Kiba stood about two yards away from each other in the moonlight, both silent and staring at the dirt ground. Naruto's hands were balled up against his sides. He let moments slip by until he looked up at Kiba and then looked down again.

"You're right... not telling my parents may be the most stupidest thing I would ever do in my life..." Naruto sighed out.

Kiba looked up and smiled at the blond, running over and wrapping an arm over the others neck," Naruto, did you finally learn to use your head? Or is it just me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and threw the other man's arm away from him and continued to walk through the large village, Kiba not too far behind him.

* * *

Kiba and Naruto found their whole group of friends already sitting at a small booth in the corner, two seats were emptied out for the late comers. When Ino had spotted Naruto's bright hair, she jumped out of her seat and slammed her hands on the table," Naruto!" she yelled over the loud music that was banging in everyone's ear," Over here!" she waved at them when they looked her direction.

A smile appeared on both of their faces as Kiba placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and began pushing him over to the table.

Neji, Gaara and everyone else turned around to look at Naruto and Kiba approaching their table and they all seemed to have weight lifted off of their shoulders.

"Naruto, I saved a seat for you next to me!" Ino squealed and dragged him over to her side. Naruto smiled and laughed, letting the other blond drag him over to her," Did you get here safely? There was nothing suspicious right?"

Naruto shook his head," No... nothing at all," he said as he remembered the conversations he and Kiba shared only ten minutes ago. A waiter came over to their table. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black jeans and a black apron with the bar's name sewed on it _'Kyuubi'. _He had two glass of waters on the tray he held in his arms and placed one glass in front of Kiba, and one glass in front of Naruto.

Naruto eyed the water and a split second after the waiter placed the water down, Naruto grabbed the glass and gulped the refreshing liquid down his throat. Naruto had drank too much too fast and choked half way, coughing violently.

"Naruto! Why did you drink the water so fast!" Ino scolded

Naruto continued coughing and tried to fit a few laughs in between," I was thirsty as hell!" he exclaimed. Ino just sighed and sat back comfortably in her seat. In less than ten minutes, the food that everyone else ordered before was placed in front of them. Kiba and Naruto stared at it all hungrily, seeing as they both skipped dinner. Before them, grilled pork, ribs, tender pieces of steak, cooked shrimp dipped in sauce, lobsters cooked to perfection. Ino laughed when she saw the line of drool that formed on Kiba and Naruto's chins.

"Ew! You guys," she laughed," no need to get excited over food."

"Food~" Naruto and Kiba hummed in unison, making everyone else around them laugh at their friends' childish acts.

Ino looked over at the other blond sitting next to her, Naruto taking a big first bit of the food as his eyes shined with happiness. Ino could have sat there next to him the rest of the night, watching him smile that sweet smile of his. Ever since Sakura died, Naruto had always been there for her, he never let her fall. And when Naruto needed it the most, she'd be there for him, after all, she'd do anything for him, especially him...

There's only one reason for that.

Yamanaka Ino loved Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

As the hours passed by in the bar, the music which was already blasting loud was cranked up even more. Before, when he first got here, Naruto was already getting sick of the music, but now he couldn't find a reason to mind _'Club Can't Handle Me' _that was going to make him deaf sooner or later. Tenten, Temari, and Hinata were already out in the dance floor. The three of them had asked Ino to join, but to Naruto's curiosity, she declined and continued to peacefully sit next to the other blond.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kankuro were outside the bar enjoying the cold night and talking about something that didn't concern Naruto. Neji and Gaara were on the other side of the table at the far end eating and discussing about heritage and family descent.

Naruto hadn't noticed how tired he was starting to get. His eyes were dropping, and his face had gotten pale. Naruto had almost blanked out a couple times but the other next to him had woken him up.

"Naruto, are you sure you're okay?" Ino asked again," You don't look so good."

Naruto nodded slowly," Yeah... I'm fine, I'm just really... tired.." he slurred out.

"I think you should go home, Naruto, I'm sure your parents are worried by n-"

Naruto shook his head and cut Ino off mid-sentence," No, Ino. It's fine, I don't want to ruin the fun for anyone and make them walk with me home,"

"It's fine, Naruto, I'll walk you back," Ino offered," I mean, I'm starting to get tired myself, and my parents told me not to stay out too late anyways." Ino took out her phone and checked the time," It's already twelve, come on, let's go..."

Naruto didn't answer for a long while, Ino having to shake him and snap him back to reality. Naruto looked up at Ino who already stood up and put her pay for the food on the table. She grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him up, he wobbled a little before he was able to balance himself again.

The two walked passed the dancing crowd and straight out the door. They found Kiba and the other two with their phones out as all three of them stared at the other two.

Kiba prodded himself off the wall and looked at Ino with her arm wrapped around Naruto's," Ino, where are you taking him?..." he was the first to speak.

"I'm taking him home, Kiba, he's tired and I wasn't supposed to be out here this late, so I thought I'd-"

"Are you crazy, Ino?!" Kiba shouted at her," You can't possibly take him home!? What if those men in black came to get him again, if you're there as well not only will it take them less than five seconds to take Naruto, but they'll get you too!" Kiba scolded

Ino looked away from the dog lover," It's fine, Kiba! I mean it is midnight, no one would be out here at this time,"

"We'll there are about three hundred people in the bar right now, and there is a possibility that the same people trying to get Naruto are in there, watching us." Shikamaru sided with Kiba.

At this point Naruto was already in a world of his own, everything around him seemed to have been spinning and the voices and sounds became silent.

"That's stupid, Shikamaru! It'll be fine!" Ino tried to persuade them," just let me take Naruto home, it's only a ten, fifteen minute walk from here, he'll be home in no time!"

Kiba and Shikamaru just shook their heads and watched Ino and Naruto walk away.

"Hopefully nothing will happen to those two..." Kankuro said.

"Hopefully..."

* * *

"Naruto! Stay on your feet, please!" Ino struggled to haul the other blonde back to his house. " It's impossible for me to carry your weight, no matter how much smaller you are to the other guys!" she strained out.

Naruto stood upright once again and chuckled silently," Sorry, Ino." He apologized," But I'm feeling really lightheaded right now, and I feel like I'm about to throw up..." his words got quieter as the sentence was being carried own, and Ino was starting to suspect something.

"We're almost there, Naruto, just help me out here," Ino's eyes wandered around the area for anything suspicious, but nothing was seen in sight. Ino wasn't a fool, she knew she had to get Naruto back home safely to his family, but right now, Naruto didn't have the strength at all to even stand up!

"I'll... try," Naruto slurred out.

_'What happened to Naruto..?_' Ino asked herself._ 'This doesn't just happen right out of the blue. Lightheaded... nausea... come on Ino! You didn't study your ass off for medical school for nothing!'_ Ino had tried to think of what the cause of Naruto's weird illness was, but she couldn't come up with anything. Ino was starting to panic, and it was starting to show a little bit too much. Naruto had gotten better at standing upright, but most of his weight was still on Ino and her shoulders and legs were going to give out very soon, and when that happens, Ino knows that something will come up, and she couldn't let anything happen to Naruto.

Ino's legs were shaking from exhaustion and her shoulders were trembling, but Naruto was too ill to even notice anything.

_'Lighthead, nausea, Ino come on! Think, Ino, just think! ... Nausea, vomiting'_

"Say.. Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at Ino slowly," What...?"

"How's you're vision, can you see everything perfectly?"

Naruto shook his head," Everything's blurry, my hearing isn't all that well either..." he said slowly. Ino's eyes widened as her heart began to pound. It was a drug, Ino had found out, but she still couldn't figure out how he would get drugged! He had eaten everything everyone else had, and he was never out of Ino's sight. There has to be an explanation to this! Then it hit Ino. The moment when Naruto sat down at the table, a waiter came by and gave water to _both_ Kiba and Naruto. Naruto's scene of him choking on the water, had let the waiter slip by without anyone noticing anything.

_'Oh no.. the waiter was one of the men from earlier!'_ Ino panicked again.

"Naruto... listen to me.." Ino whispered quiet enough so that only Naruto would be able to hear her.

"I'm listening..." Naruto replied," or at least... trying to..."

"We have to get back to Kiba and the others..." she said

"What for?" Naruto asked the other, clearing too sick to figure anything out.

"Don't ask why, just..." she sighed," we're turning back around... we still have another ten minutes to get to your house, and five to get back to the bar, obviously we would go back to the bar,"

"Ino, just... explain to me.. what is going on..." Naruto tried to make out to her

Ino sighed again and turned them both around," The men from before, they're back, and they're aiming for you." she put it bluntly and didn't beat around the bush. " If they catch you I wouldn't be able to do anything but stand there and watch." she continued. Naruto was quiet, not able to say anything at this point. His vision had drastically gotten worse than it was a few seconds ago. Everything was starting to turn black around him, his body felt heavy, his head felt like it was going to explode, his heart was racing from the information Ino had just given, but his hearing had totally turned on him, as he couldn't hear what Ino was saying after that. His forehead was burning and now he was panting out short breaths.

"Ino..." Naruto panted out. The way Naruto had said Ino's name made her blush a bright shade of red.

"W-what..?" she replied but Naruto didn't answer her," Naruto?" she called out. Naruto's eyelids had completely fallen over, and his body gave out as his world turned completely black and he fell to the ground, dragging Ino down with him. Ino's eyes widened as everything exploded at her.

_'No... this can't be happening, Naruto... Why didn't I listen to Kiba and Shikamaru...'_

"N-Naruto! Naruto! Please!" Ino cried out "Not now. Please! Wake up! Naruto Uzumaki!" it was no use Naruto wouldn't be able to wake up, but Ino didn't want to believe it. "Naruto! You have your whole family waiting for you back home, you have us, you can't just let them take you!" Footsteps that were louder than the running river next to them were approaching them, the sound of a car's engine started rumbling close by. Ino turned around and found a car's headlight shining not too far away. She looked around and found about ten men revealing themselves from bushes or buildings. "Naruto...," Ino's vision was blocked by tears that stung her eyes as the two of them were on the dirt ground, Naruto's limb body resting in her arms," Please.. Naruto... wake up," at this point, Ino knew it was too late, and she didn't know what she would do after this, cause without Naruto, who would be her sunshine?

Men that were dressed casually circled the two of them that were on the ground, looking down at the two of them in both pity and relief that they had finally finished their 'mission'.

"Tell me..." she said out suddenly "Why Naruto...?" she asked them but no one answered "Why him, of all people...?" when silence took over the area for a long while, a man finally bent down and grabbed Naruto by the arms to pull him away from Ino. "NO!" she cried out, her grip on Naruto tightened "Please... don't take him away from his family, his friends, don't take him away, from me!"

"Pardon me," a man suddenly said and wrapped his arms around Ino's waist and hoisted her up off the ground and out of Naruto's reach.

"No... No wait!" Ino emitted "Let go of me!" she begged "Please!" she struggled in the stranger's arms, her feet and arms thrashing as tears fell from her eyes as she watched them pick Naruto up off the ground and carried him over to the small car that awaited them," please... don't take him away..." as the car door closed with a thump Ino was finally let go and put on the ground. She once again fell to the ground and stared down at her lap, the tears that fell from her eyes staining the blue jeans she had on. "What.." she gulped," are you going to do about me...?"

The man that was holding her back started to walk to the car," Nothing, we have no reason to take you as well, so we will be leaving with _only_ Uzumaki,"

"Who... tell me... who is the one telling you to kidnap Naruto...?" the man was silent..." Please... at least tell me that much..."

"...Uchiha Sasuke...," Ino's eyes widened. The man opened the door to the passenger seat," don't stay out here too long, Miss, it's cold out here.." and with that the car door closed and they drove off.

Uchiha Sasuke... the upperclassmen that Ino and Sakura squealed over when they were still in high

school. The boy that every girl dreamed of, the boy who every girl wanted. The one who took Naruto away from her.

Ino's tears poured out as she slammed her fist onto the dirt ground, the impact going up her arm and making her scream," GOD DAMMIT!"

* * *

"Kiba," Shikamaru called," do you think they made it home?"

Kiba was silent, looking upwards at the night sky, the stars going dim as clouds started to cover them up, rain drops starting to drizzle down lightly at them," Summer rain... that's not a good sign..." he let the cold water drop on his skin and clothes, soaking his hair and making puddles around him.

"Tch," Shikamaru hissed," that Ino, she never listens..."

Kiba looked over at the other man, his chin still pointed upwards," Let's just hope for the best..." all Shikamaru did was nod and turn around, walking back inside to join the others.

Kiba didn't move from his spot, watching Shikamaru open the door and walk back inside he looked back up the sky, biting his bottom lip. "Summer rain..."

* * *

**Hmmmm sorry again, it's kinda short :3. But whateverrrz I'll update soon I promis**

**Next Update: June 30th, 2013 c; **

**Bai Bai!  
Sorry for typos and/or mistakes  
Reviews and feedback would be lovely ^^ thank youuuu! *3***


	3. Chaotic: Help Me!

**Hello! Beautiful readers c; Thank you for your wonderful and awesome reviews! Appreciate it! :DD **

**Anyways, in case any of you were wondering about my other stories, I going to put them on hold. I stumbled on A LOT of problems on United, I am still working on the chapter for it, but it's going to take longer than I expected so sorry 'bout that! **

**Anyways on to the story! **

**Enjoy! Reviews would be spectacular!  
Sorry for typos and/or mistakes**

**.: Chaotic: Help Me! :. **

* * *

**Sasuke POV **

I walked down the empty corridor of the large Uchiha compound, which, unfortunately I call 'my home.' This house can grow so hectic and so chaotic and there's only four other people living here with me!

There's my father. The more serious one when it comes to the Uchiha business. He's out most of the day and is almost never home to see his sons and his name, which god forgive me I say, Fugaku Uchiha. The 'family leader' of the whole Uchiha family containing my aunts, uncles, brother, mother, cousins, and my brother-in-law. This compound here is only one of many compounds that take over the large piece of land.

My mother, the only sweet and innocent one in the family that is surrounded by men and seems to like it. Huh, funny. Mikoto Uchiha, mostly a stay at home mom and cooks, cleans, and takes care of the other compounds along with my aunts and older cousins when the others are gone. I wouldn't say she's the perfect mom, considering she has an obsession over cute things, a big obsession, but she does a good job as a mom to her children and family. So I can't really find a god damn reason to not love her.

Then, there's my brother. There are days when I find him... amusing, and days when I can't make up my mind whether to ignore him, or kill him. Sometimes I just can't stand my older brother. Even his name sounds evil, Itachi Uchiha. I can't find a name that sounds more devious and murderous as his. He usually keeps to himself on with his partner, but when he has those days when he just doesn't care he finds his amusement with me. Oh, how I hate him sometimes.

Deidara Uchiha, also my brother's 'wife/ husband' don't really know what to call him anymore since he looks like a god damn girl. He's like Itachi but a little bit _less_ ... whats the word? Oh yes, condescending. He's the only artist in our family, when he first came here he threatened to paint the walls with explosive paint, if anything like that existed. It sent my father scurrying away from him for the next month until Deidara had finally admitted it was a hollow threat and he ran out of explosive paint. I couldn't say I wasn't freaked out by him. I still don't know why Itachi chose him as a wife/husband.

I walked up the curved stairway to the second floor of my home and walked down another hallway to the very end, my room. I opened the door and stepped inside the chilled room. The walls were painted a dark shade of blue and everything was in its place and organized. The bed was put in the middle of the room against the wall. A balcony was built in every room, but luckily for me, mine was the most spacious. It's the place when I get to relax, or cool off after yelling at the men I hired to get my future wife.

This early afternoon, I hired a few men to grab a certain blond for me, only to fail. I was utterly furious with them, ordering them to get out of my sight.

The only reason I had gotten so mad was because this blond wasn't just any blond. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the only son of the Hokage in this village. I remember going to the same schools as him, being two grades higher than him. Back in elementary school I wasn't very fond of him. He was loud and obnoxious and always the center of attention when I wasn't, which I didn't really have a problem with. But his voice would give me a bad headache when he would yell down the halls every time the bell rung.

In middle school I started to consider him not being a bad guy after he had helped our soccer team in a few games, and since he was the Hokage's only son, he got put into my attention even more.

When I entered high school during my first and second year, I had missed his screaming voice quite a lot, and him not hanging around my group of crazy friends did make it feel lonely sometimes, but to him, I was merely who simply hung around with the people he hung around with but that was when he was still helping out the soccer team.

When he entered high school, I was astonished at how small he still was and how perfect he looked. His tan skin would glow under the bright sun and his blond hair would spike up in all direction. His cerulean eyes would glitter with happiness that sent me off the edge. So everyday of every year that passed by until now, I hoped he would stay small, so I'd snatch him after he graduated from high school and started college.

But my men just didn't know how to do one task.

I sighed and walked over to the doors of the balcony, sliding the curtains out of the way and opened the door. I stepped outside and let the cool wind tingle over my skin, taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

I walked over to the edge of the balcony and rested my arms on the railing, putting all of my weight and leaning on the marble surface. Our Uchiha compound was built in front of the forest with every other compound built behind us, so we had the best view of the moon and the land beyond.

The actual village we belong in is about a thirty minute drive through the mountains which I had to drive across everyday for school back then.

I closed my eyes and took steady breaths of the air which smelt like mint and pine trees, it was always relaxing to just stand out here and forget about everything.

Five minutes later my relaxation came to an end when I heard the sound of a car's wheels roll into the Uchiha property. I looked over at the clock that stood on my desk with its blue digits reading '12:55'

"Who the fuck would come over here this late?" I growled to myself and left the balcony, slamming the door shut and walking out of the room.

I walked down the hallway and stairs with haste and over to the door which was already opened with my father standing outside next to the car and my mother at the door. She turned around and spotted me with her eyes that were shining with joy.

"Sasu!" she called me to my dread with that name, she used to find me 'cute' when I was little and still does, a name like that stuck to her head. I hated being called Sasu. She ran over to me and grabbed both of my hands with her's, looking up at me and smiling," look who's outside." she said as she let go of my hands and stepped behind me pushing me over to the door.

We walked out the door and down the steps to my father who spotted me and smiled. My mother had stopped pushing me and let my father walk over to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders with the smile still etched on his face," They've done it." was the only thing he said before my eyes widened and I shook the hands off of my shoulders to run past my father and over to the car.

The men were still in the car with the window in the front seat opened. I ran over to the back and grabbed the door handle, taking a deep breath and opening the door slowly.

As I opened the door, I heard one of the men let out an 'ah!' before a flash of yellow past my eyes and something fairly light landed in my arms making me tumble on my knees.

I looked up at the man who only chuckled and scratched the back of his head before I looked down and saw the person who fell in my arms. There was only one word that repeated in my head.

Beautiful...

It was Naruto. Oh how I missed seeing his bright yellow hair and his delicate and tan skin. It's been two years since I last seen this perfection, and he's more perfect than he was two years ago, if that was even possible.

The men stepped out of the car, a few walked over to my parents and a few walked over to me.

"Sorry, Sasuke-san, we had to use a little something to put him to sleep, it's nothing harmful, it would've been a bit difficult without it." It was a while before I looked up at one of them and then looked down at Naruto again.

"It's fine." I say as I pick Naruto up without struggle and looked at all of them," You did a nice job. Thank you."

"A pleasure, Sir." another said as they all bowed and got into the car again. As I walked over to my parents, the car behind us drove away and disappeared a long the road. My mother was the first one to run over to me and look at Naruto.

Her eyes lit up again and she smiled," Oh, he looks even better in person than in photos," she squealed like a fan girl and placed a hand on his cheek," he's spectacular."

My father came up next to Mikoto and nodded his head," You have very nice taste, Sasuke," My father patted me in the shoulders," I supposed we can put him in Deidara's room for now, since he doesn't use it anymore."

"Can't he just use my room?" I suggested.

My mother shook her head quickly," No, no, no, that won't do. He'll be terrified when he wakes up," my mother said," our best choice is to leave him alone." I nodded, disappointed," Now let's get him out of the cold, shall we?" my mother smiled again and turned around, walking away with my father by her side as I quickly followed.

We entered the house and was stormed by Itachi and Deidara, the evil duo and ran straight for me," My, my, I see that my little brother got his birthday present, hmm." Itachi teased as Deidara eyed Naruto.

"He look's like a girl." The blonde examined Naruto.

"You're the one to say, Deidara," I snapped at him before leaving the two behind to snicker and laugh. My mother, father, and I stalked up the stairs and into Deidara's room. It was empty with only a bed and a desk in it. The walls were painted a light shade of red and the bed was place against the wall right next to the door.

My mother and father let me walk in first with Naruto in my arms as I carefully lifted the covers with my mother's help and put him on the bed placing the blankets over him and leaving the room.

"Now, Sasu, I don't want you to go near Naruto until _I_ talk to him." My mother ordered.

"What?!" I emitted.

"SH!" she snapped at me," I want to talk to him first, explain what's going on around him slowly. If you did it he would be as scared as a cat in water, you got that?"

I sighed and nodded my head slowly," Alright, Mother." My mother smiled at me and grabbed my father's arm," Now you should probably get some rest, Sasuke. Tomorrow is going to be chaotic," she chuckled and walked away with my father.

I watched them go down the stairs and then sighed, turning around and mumbling to myself," Isn't it always chaotic here...?"

* * *

The alarm on my digital clock pierced my ears one Saturday morning at 6 a.m. It was summer vacation but I never liked to sleep in since if I did that, my muscles ached, my head would spin, and my eyes would burn. I flipped over on my stomach and groaned loudly into the soft pillow, grabbing it fiercely with my hands. I lifted myself up off the pillow and sat on my bed for a long while before throwing the covers off of me and standing up. I yawned and stretched my arms and back before walking over to the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and did my usual routine of brushing my teeth, taking a long warm shower, and changing into comfortable clothes. After that I would dry my hair and perfect it, since when I wasn't heard by my name, I was usually remembered for my hair, my 'duck butt' hair, yeah my friends were totally awesome for naming my hair style that.

I exited the bathroom and flipped the lights off, exiting the room altogether and walking down the hallway past Deidara's old room and Itachi's room where Deidara sleeps in now. I made sure to glare at the door before looking away and walking down the stairs.

I sighed and scratched my head, hearing my father's voice, followed by Deidara's and Itachi's. I entered the kitchen and all eye's landed on me.

Yeah, my whole family wakes up at six, so what?

"Sasuke~," Deidara smirked at me with his elbows tossed on the table and a piece of toast in his mouth. "He's gorgeous, you do know what right?" he said

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the stupid blonde that was my brother-in-law," Good morning to you too, Deidara."

Itachi chuckled and put down his warm cup of coffee on the marble counter top," Little brother, you're so naive." I looked over at my evil brother and glared at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" I hissed as I walked over to sit next to my father and Deidara at the table. "You guys are starting to freak me out, more than you usually do." I rolled my eyes and looked around the kitchen, raising a brow in curiosity," Where's Mother?" I directed my eyes at my father who was reading the newspaper next to me.

"You're mother was too excited about talking to him that she went straight over to Deidara's room as soon as she heard a groan from the room."

I reached over to grab the dish of eggs, toast, and sausages in the middle of the table that was meant for me and paused when my father said those words," Who?" I asked. Do we have a guest?

Deidara snorted through his toast and chuckled," Don't tell me you forgot, Sasuke."

"Forgot what?" I questioned as I started chewing on the sausages. Everything was silent for a while. My chewing started to slowly stop as I looked around the room at everyone. "Did I miss something?" I asked.

"Yeah," Deidara started," in case you forgot, you're future wife is either sleeping or being chocked to death by your mother, let's just hope he's sleeping."

I stared at Deidara for a few moments before I dropped my fork onto my plate and swallowed.

Itachi chuckled and put down the book he was reading," Little brother, is you're memory growing shorter? Or are you just excited that you forgot?"

I glared over at Itachi and then looked away," Shut the fuck up, Itachi," I hissed.

"Sasuke." My father scolded lightly," Don't use that kind of language at the table,"

"I'm Sorry, Father," I apologized and quickly got out of my seat and started to leave the three.

"Sasuke, do remember what your mother said about seeing Narut-" Oh I remember, but I didn't really care. I slipped my way through the marble floor and zipped right up the stairs.

I ran right past Itachi's room, glaring at it for a few seconds before stopping myself in front of Deidara's old room. I took short breaths, panting from running up the stairs from the kitchen.

After taking a few deep breaths, I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds, before opening them again and grabbing the door handle. I pressed on the silver handle and pushed the door open. The first place I looked in the room before the door was fully opened was the bed. When I didn't find the blond there I raised a brow. Then, I looked up and I saw two figures, one in front of the other.

"Now, Naruto," I heard my mother's voice," why don't I introduce you to the rest of the family and Sasuke!" I could hear and imagine her smile.

"Eh!?" My eyes widened when I heard a familiar voice, one that brought me nostalgia," But, I don-"

I opened the door and looked down slightly, my eyes saw the ocean, the cerulean pools of water that seemed the be endless. I looked into those wide eyes that reeled me in like a helpless fish stuck to a fisherman's rod.

"S-Sasu!" My mother snapped at me," You weren't supposed to be coming in here until I said it was alright!"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Mother," I apologized slowly, my eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"You should be!" my mother sounded like she was pouting," You boys never listen to me anymore!"

It was when those blue pools left my sight when I finally snapped back to reality. Naruto looked away from me, turning his head to the wall, a faint blush stained on his cheeks and he was frowning. Tears seemed to have ended at the corner of his eyes, his hands balled against his chest. My mother sighed and put her hands on the blonde's shoulders pushing him towards me.

"Well," she started," since you're here already, why don't you introduce yourselves," she looked at Naruto and smiled. My mother gently pushed Naruto closer to the door. And then, he was only a small distance away from me.

My mother sighed again and looked at the two of us pitifully," Geez, do I need to help you with your love life too, Sasu?" she teased and chuckled as she walked over besides Naruto and me. She cleared her throat and looked over at Naruto," Naruto, this is my idiotic son who is also your future husband who I already explained is, Sasuke Uchiha." My mother then looked at me and a glint of annoyance ( more like 'don't scare Naruto with that face of yours') and said," Sasu, this is Naruto Uzumaki, your future wife. Are there any questions?" she looked at the two of us for a few moments and then clapped her hands together," Great! Now then," she grabbed Naruto's arms and dragged his out the door," Let's introduce you to Deidara! I think my boys have a fetish for blonde's with blue eyes, how... adorable!" she exclaimed.

My mother tugged Naruto down the stairs after Naruto looked up at me with wide eyes that seemed to have pleaded for help. I couldn't help but smirk and follow the other two down to the kitchen and dining room.

Yet another member added to the family, chaotic must be an understatement now...

* * *

**Another short chapter!~ **

**Sorry about this shortness, but hey, I finished it before the deadline :DDD  
**

**Anyways, Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
Please Review and tell me what you thought about it! The feedback would be lovely~! Yes, productive criticism is allowed!  
So... yeah, give me some feedback! :3 c;  
**

**Next Deadline: July 8, 2013 Pacific Time! **

**Sorry for typos and/ or mistakes **

**Until next time~ **


	4. Dreams Over Family: Greatest Achievement

**Hello my lovely readers~ c; Thank you sooo much for your sexy reviews :DDD :3 ! They were awesome and I found them very sweet . **

**Anyways, hopefully those reviews keep coming in~ cause they're really fun to read :DD I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS LATE! **

**I recently took the plane to America and attended Anime Expo 2013! Cosplayed as Ahri from League of Legends with my twin sister! Literally, yes I have a twin! **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Enjoy! Feedback would be lovely afterwards~  
Sorry for typos and/or mistakes**

**.: Dreams Over Family: Greatest Achievement:.**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Ino's jeans were stained with dirt, tears and the sudden rain. Her long blond hair was tangled, knotted, and a wild mess. Her eyeliner made a faint trail of black down her cheeks, as she wiped it away. Sweat ran down the sides of her face as she sprinted all the way back to the bar. Her calf muscles were pleading her to stop as her heels were going to rip apart by her platform boots. Tears kept on streaming down her face as she screamed out loudly into the quiet night.

_'Naruto...'_ she repeated the blond's voice over and over in her mind, guilt and remorse drilling through her chest and heart as it crumpled to pieces_,' Naruto... not you too! You were all I had left...'_ the bright lights from the bar were illuminating the darkness around her as the big building came into view_,' I'm so sorry... Kiba.. Shikamaru... Naruto,'_

She had finally reached the building and threw the door opened and went inside. The music was still blasting loud and it smelled of sweat and beer. Ino looked around the building not being able to spot her friends. She wriggled her way through the dance floor hoping to find someone, anyone.

The music gave her a headache and made her feel like her ears were going to bleed. She tripped on someone's foot, expecting the pain of the wooden floor, Ino closed her eyes shut, but the pain never came.

"Ino!?" she heard Temari's voice scream out her name over the loud music," Where'd you go?! You totally missed out..." Temari's voice had trailed off when she noticed Ino's appearance, her face, her tears, her make up. Her eyes widened and she dove down, kneeling next to the girl that collapsed onto the floor," Ino, what's wrong...!?" Temari shook the girls shoulders.

Ino shook her head as her tears poured out and her screaming sobs filled Temari's ears. "Ino-chan!" the two girls on the floor heard Hinata's high voice as she walked over to them," What's wrong?!"

"Ino, what happened!?" Temari shook the blonde's shoulders again.

Ino took deep breaths before she looked up and saw the two girls in front of her, concern in their eyes, as Ino shook her head again and screamed," N-Naruto! He's gone!" she screamed off the top of her lungs. The other two's eyes widened. Hinata stood up shocked, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Ino, you better not be joking with us!" Temari yelled.

The blonde shook her head as her tears wouldn't stop," I'm NOT joking with you, Temari," Ino continued to cry. Temari looked down at the girl and then back up at the crying Hinata.

She leaned over and whispered in the blonde's ear," Let's go find everyone else, and we'll talk about it outside," Ino nodded as she stood up and followed Temari and Hinata to the table.

Kiba and all of the other guys sat at the table laughing hysterically (or it was just Kiba). Neji was the first one to spot Temari and the two crying girls around her.

The black haired Huyga stood up, catching everyone else's attention at the table. Kiba stopped laughing and turned over to Temari," What's up, Temar-..." he stopped suddenly when he found Ino behind her, not even daring to look at Kiba as she continued to sob in her hands. Rage started in Kiba's eyes as he stood up in his chair, he walked over to the three girls and stood in front of Ino. "You..." Kiba lifted a hand up, positioning himself to slap the other girl hard in the face.

"Kiba!" Temari didn't move from her stance," Don't make her any more sad than she already is." Kiba looked at the calm blond and growled, lowering his hand. "We're going outside, if any of you cared about Naruto, then come and join us." Temari said boldly before turning around and walking through the dancing crowd again, followed by Hinata and Ino.

Kiba looked behind him where everyone else was, and they all looked at each other. Shikarmaru was first to stand up and follow the girls. He shot a glance at Kiba and jerked his head towards the direction the other three were heading," Let's go..." he yawned and walked ahead" So troublesome."

Kiba growled and turned around again," You three coming, or not?" he asked. Kankuro, Gaara, and Neji looked at each other before all three of them stood up and walked over.

Everyone stood outside as Temari looked around with her brow raised," Where's Tenten?" she asked the others.

"Oh, she left not too long ago, I thought you were with her," Kankuro said. Temari just shrugged and turned to Ino, placing her hands on her hips.

"So, care to explain exactly, what, happened?" she tapped her foot.

Ino raised her head, looking around at everyone before nodding her head slowly and taking a deep breath," Naruto... was taken right before my eyes...,"

"Yeah we kinda figured that out..." Shikamaru yawned again. Temari looked at him before hitting him on the arm with the back of her hand.

"They put something in his drink when he and Kiba first got here..." Ino continued," When I was walking him back, he lost his balance. He told me his vision was getting blurry, and he couldn't hear properly." Ino started to sob again," We were half way there when I told him we were turning back we collapsed and they... they..." Ino fell to the floor again as she covered her face with her hands," he's gone! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Hinata walked over to the blond and fell to the floor next to her, wrapping her arms around Ino's shoulders. The dark haired girl's eyes were hosting tears that were waiting to race down her cheeks. Her face was red and strands of hair stuck to her already wet cheeks. Before long two girls were on the floor pouring their eyes out while Temari and the other's couldn't do anything but stand there and curse at themselves.

"Fuck!" Kiba cursed out loud and punched the wall behind him, the impact on his knuckles causing him to grunt loudly and jerk his hand away.

"Self infliction won't solve anything," Shikamaru looked up at the dark sky.

Ino's breath steadied as she looked up at everyone for a few moments before she looked down again," What..." she started a shaky sentence," what if Naruto... What if he ends up like Sak-!?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kiba yelled," DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Everyone jerked violently and was caught off guard by Kiba's sudden out burst," Naruto will NOT end up like Sakura!" Kiba panted," Not if I do something about it.."

"Kiba there is nothing you can do!" Temari argued," This is the town's tradition, there is nothing we can do but sit back and worry our sorry asses off."

"No!" Kiba yelled," I'LL FIND HIM! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Temari took the other's shoulders in her hands and shook him violently," Fucktard, are you shitting me right now!? Getting him back is against tradition, and you'll be punished severel-"

"I don't care!" Kiba spat," whoever took him will pay for-"

"Kiba!" Ino shouted out the dog lover's name, cutting his sentence off," The one who took Naruto..."

"Ino, NO!" Temari shouted.

"Was... Uchiha Sasuke."

And all eye's widened after the infamous Sasuke's name was slipped out of the reckless blond's mouth.

* * *

Kiba's eyes widened. He tried to step back, tried to get away from his crowd of friends, but the wall behind him prevented him from doing so. So the only thing he could do was slide his back against the hard wall and sit down on the ground. His hands went up to cover his face that was stamped with anger and sorrow. To think that his best friend, Naruto, would be taken right under his nose with him not being able to do shit about it. Kiba felt like trash.

_"Kiba...," Naruto called the name of his best bud from across the room. Kiba had come over to the blonde's house after he had gotten in another fight with his dog Akamaru._

_Kiba was lying on Naruto's bed, a perverted magazine in his hands that he brought from home as he flipped through the pages he answered Naruto's call with a hum," Hmm?" he flipped another page. _

_The blond was on the floor, books and papers covering the bamboo flooring. He put his pencil down after finishing another assignment from his science class," Do you think... I'll stay five-foot-three forever?" when the question came out of Naruto's mouth Kiba snorted. _

_"Idiot, you're eighteen already, I think it would be a waste of time if you expect to grow another foot." Kiba said as he yawned and threw the magazine in his hand across the room._

_"Yeah but..."_

_"You're worried about being one of those guys who ends up getting taken away," Kiba said loud enough for only Naruto to hear," aren't you?" Kiba looked over at his blond friend and watched him nod. Kiba smirked and rolled over to lie on his stomach," Don't worry 'bout it!" Kiba emitted "You can always count on me! Stay by my side and I promise you'll get a girl before any other perverted guy gets a look at ya." Kiba continued to look at his best friend. _

_Naruto smiled," Thanks... Kiba." _

_"No problem, Naruto... no problem.."_

* * *

Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, and the rest of them were half way to Naruto's house. The only sounds they heard were the hoots of an owl, the water that ran calmly through the rivers, and their own footsteps that collided with the dirt road. No one dared to speak, or rather no one really knew what to say, and no one really wanted to say anything. They were all consumed in the silenced and took a liking to it, even the loud mouthed Kiba was quiet.

Ino never dared to raise her chin from her chest as she kept looking down at the ground, holding back sobs that would break the tense silence. Unlike everyone else, it wasn't the silence that consumed her, the hoots of the owls, the calm running water, but it was her remorse that seemed to eat her alive. The regret took over and destroyed the sorrow in her heart. The image that she saw of Naruto being hauled back to the car was her worst nightmare, she couldn't bare it if she lost yet another one of her best friends. It seemed as if everyone she held dearest to her were being taken away. If so... maybe if she left, everyone would be happy.

_'No!'_ Ino thought _'__Naruto nor Sakura would want me to do that...'_

Ino raised her hands and put them balled up against her heart. Her heart's beats seemed to have calmed her down, showing her that she was still alive, and she was healthy, and that she belonged in this world.

Ino gulped and finally had the guts to look up from the ground, and when she did, she saw the curb that was so familiar to her. When they turn left at that curb, Naruto's house would be right there, where it always was, but he wouldn't be there...

Everyone seemed to have started to walked slower than before, not wanting to confront Naruto's parents. But Kiba seemed to have walked faster than the pack and was a couple of yards away, already starting to turn at the curb.

"Kiba!" Temari called out. "Wait for us!" she said as she ran over to Kiba who stopped and looked behind. After Temari ran off everyone looked at each other and followed her actions, running over to the dog lover, except for Ino.

Ino continued to walk, a little faster than before, though. She looked at everyone as they all stopped and turned around to look at her, causing Ino to stop with eyes wide opened.

They all looked at the blonde, and it was Hinata that stepped out of the crowd and smiled at her," Come on... Ino." She said in her gentle voice. Ino's eyes widened as tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she smiled for the first time that night as she ran over to Hinata and embraced the girl, starting to sob loudly again, not even caring the noise about the noise that they caused

After the ruckus that the teens made everyone turned around when they heard the calm voice of Kushina," Kiba? Ino!? It's one in the morning! What are you all doing here?!" she asked as she put a smile on her face. Everyone turned around and looked at the beautiful redheaded women, and their faces grew dark. Kiba was the first one to look away as he looked to the ground. "What's wrong? Kiba? It's rare to see you frown!"

"Auntie..." Hinata called out to Kushina.

"What is it, Hinata?" Kushina tilted her head to the side.

"N-Naruto-kun... he's been-"

"Naruto's gone." Ino finished. There was silence for a long while. Kushina stepped back a few steps, the words soaking into her mind as she covered her mouth with her hands. Before she realized what she was doing, she ran back into the house her long flowing hair following behind her as her tears blew in the wind.

"Ino.. don't you think that was-."  
"Doesn't matter," Kiba cut off Temari," she was going to have to find out anyways." Kiba started to walk again," let's go.. we have to explain to them.."

Everyone nodded and followed Kiba over the house, not even bothering to knock everyone took off their shoes and walked into the house that smelled like citrus. They were all too familiar with this house and walked over to the living room, sliding the door open, everyone taking a seat on the floor.

After another five ten minutes of silence, they all looked up when they heard the door slide open and saw Minato. Minato sighed before walking in, sliding the door closed and taking a seat next to the table.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "So.. he's really gone..."

Everyone nodded," I-.. I'm really sorry!" Ino chocked out as she bowed her head down in remorse. "I- I was careless and thought I could take Naruto back home by myself.."

Minato looked over at the now sobbing blonde and smiled. "It's alright, Ino.. I'm just glad they didn't do anything to you, who knows what your father would do to me!" he joked out, which lightened the mood. "Kushina's not taking it very well, though. She was always scared about this..." Minato said, catching everyone's attention once more," she wanted to move out of the village, but since I am in charge, it wasn't like I could easily find someone to take over for me. And being Hokage, was one of my greatest achievements." Minato chuckled. "I must sound so selfish... my dreams over my family..."

"Not at all!" Kiba said," I mean you're the best Hokage this town has had in a long time!" Kiba said, which made Minato's smile widen.

"Thank you, Kiba," he said.

"It was my fault as well... Uncle Minato.." Kiba said," I persuaded Naruto to leave the house and join us at the bar..."

"I figured it was you, Kiba." Minato laughed," But it's not your fault, it's my stupid son's fault for not telling me if something was wrong..."

* * *

Kushina sobbed under the moon's bright light. The covers and blankets were thrown over her shoulders as she sat up with her hands clasped together against her forehead. In her hands she held a necklace. A bright turquoise gem was in the middle with one bead on each side.

"Please.. Kyuubi... keep my son safe. I wouldn't be able to live if I lost him too..."

* * *

**I know what you all are thinking! **

**"WHAT Y IS DIS CHAPTER SO SHORT!? SHE UPDATED LATE TOO!"**

**I'm sorry! But since it was late I had to leave it short! :c don't be too mad at me! **

**Reviews would be lovely! Give me some feedback, ya know! c; I would love to hear from you guys, productive criticism is allowed! **

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes! **

**Next Update: July 20, 2013 pacific time! **


	5. Starting Today You're (almost) an Uchiha

**Hello! My lovely readers! :DD I want to thank you guys so much for your reviews! They were really fun to read! .  
Hopefully they'll keep on coming in! Reading reviews never get boring, and if you guys want, don't be afraid to PM me! I love it when I get to talk to my readers! :DD **

**So anyways. Did any of you guys get to go to AX Anime Expo 2013?! If you did, was it as awesome and fun as I found it to be? If you're going next year, MAKE SURE TO TELL ME! I want to meet you guys! **

**Anyways! Let's get on with the chapter, shall we? Oh and by the way, how I set up my deadline is by a difference of 10 days. I may end up updating late, or early, so sorry if I do end up updating late, like last time. Eheh. **

**Hoping you'll enjoy this chapter! Review please! I would love feedback! c:**

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes  
**

**.: Starting Today You're (almost) an Uchiha :.**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Darkness.

It was the only thing in my line of vision, just darkness. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel. I could hear, I could smell. And right now, it smelled like a mix of paint and hair spray, which smelt horrible! It feels like I'm sleeping in one of the alleyways in Konoha. Where homeless men spray paint into paper bags and breathe them in, disgusting.

But it sure didn't feel like I was sleeping in an alleyway. Warmth devoured me, I was warm to the tip of the highest strand of hair on my head, to the tips of my toes. I felt like I was lying in one of those Tempur-Pedic beds, not the spring mattresses like the one I usually sleep on.

Where was I!?

I can't see a thing! Oh wait... my eyes are still closed, silly me.

I opened my eyes and I was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. I stared up at the whiteness of the ceiling above me for a long time before I looked around and noticed that the walls were painted a shade of red. The room was empty with only me in it. I looked ahead of me, seeing curtains that were covering the little light that shined into this room.

I looked back up at the ceiling again for a few more moments before I moved my arms and legs around a bit, the limbs and muscles sore. I sat up, a little too fast I noticed when pain hit my head. I yelped in pain and my upper body fell back onto the bed. I clasped my head tightly, trying to get the pain away, but nothing worked. I groaned loudly when the pain seemed to increase.

I squinted my eyes and ducked my head under the covers, hoping that something, anything would get the pain out of my head! I was too distracted by the pain to notice someone enter the room. I never noticed her until she spoke up first. "You're awake!" she half whispered half yelled. My eyes widened when I heard the calming, yet ear piercing voice as I slowly raised my head from under the blanket until my eyes were free from the blanket. Half of my face was covered when I looked at the women.

Both of her hands seemed to be full, but she quickly solved it when she placed something small in the other hand that was holding a glass of water. She used the free hand to close the door quickly but quietly. She hesitated a bit, looking at my eyes that were probably trembling with confusion and anxiety. With the glass of water and the small white paper in her hand, she slowly walked closer to the bed. She leaned down and placed the water and the paper on the small stand that was next to the bed, which also had a clock on top of it. I don't know if the clock actually worked or not, but it read a quarter to six. It was still really early!

After placing the glass and paper on the stand she quickly left the side of the bed to go over to the desk that was close to the curtains to receive a chair. I would've helped her, but in the state I was in right now, I think I would collapsed. She brought the chair over to the bedside and sat down in it, taking a few breaths before picking up the glass of water and paper. She slowly brought the contents in front of my eyes, making me look up at her face for an explanation.

"I'm sure you're head hurts a little. I brought some aspirin for you, should ease the pain a bit." she said as she smiled at me. I hesitated for a while, my head still under the covers. By now I was sure that her arms would've gotten tired from holding the glass and the medication in the air for so long, but she was patient.

It took a while five minutes before I decided to get out from under the blankets, and I was still surprised she held on for so long. She raised the glass a little, high enough for my to reach for it. I took the medication in my hands, unfolding the paper and taking the pill out, quickly popping it in my mouth before I took the glass over water and swallowed it down. I never noticed how thirsty I was until I drank the whole cup of water. When I finally finished she took the cup out of my hands and placed it on the stand next to us.

We both sat in silence for a good ten minutes before I remembered I had a voice, and was first to speak up. "W-where am I?" I asked, stuttering a bit. The fact that I spoke up first seemed to spark a flare of happiness and excitement in her eyes.

"Well," she started," hmm, I don't know how to explain this. Do you remember anything at all? Yesterday?" she asked me in a gently voice. I stayed quiet thinking about yesterday.

I remember walking with Kiba into the bar, Ino... Temari, Tenten, and Hinata going to the dance floor. I remember when Ino and I were walking home... I remember... fainting. My eyes widened as it came into my realization.

I was kidnapped.

I looked over at the women, who was still expecting an answer. I looked away from her and down at the bed sheets. I clenched the blankets as I nodded.

She clapped her hands together." Well that's great! I won't have to explain it all to you. Unlike the day Deidara came in..." her voice seemed to have darkened a bit.

I never looked away from the blankets on my lap, I didn't want to. I didn't know this women, I've never felt these covers in my life until I came here. I've never been in this room. I don't know who I'm suppose to marry! I don't know these people!

Anxiety hit me hard, as my shoulders started to tremble and my lips started to glue themselves together, quivering. I don't want to be here! I thought.

_I want to go home! Back to Mom, Dad. Back to Kiba, Ino... I don't want to stay here! Confined in this place!_ I let a choke slip through my lips as my knuckles were turning white from my tight grip on the blankets.

The women next to me didn't say anything as tears started at my corner of my eyes. I let each one of them slide down my cheeks and off to the blankets.

It was five minutes later when the women next to me cleared her throat. She scooted her chair over closer and put a hand on my back. I jerked slightly, freezing for a second, before I relaxed under her gentle touch. She took it as an acceptance and began to rub her hand up and down my back, trying to calm and soothe me.

"I know... it's hard to have everything come crashing down to you." she said in a soft voice. "But I wanted to tell you, that the man you're going to marry isn't going to hurt you," she said. "Knowing him, I think he would kill someone if you ever got hurt... Not that he's violent or something!" she said, laughing.

She gasped quietly when she realized something," Oh dear me, I totally forgot to introduce myself!" she said," My name is Mikoto Uchiha. Your future husband's mom, for now you can call me Miko-san.," she informed me as I stiffened. "I know it's kinda fast, already meeting your in-laws, but I thought you would freak out if you met Sasuke before I got to talk to you, my son is really awkward, doesn't know how to express how he feels," she chuckled. "Except when he's mad."

I tilted my head down slightly making myself look up at her as I brought one hand up to my chest, leaning on the other hand. Something glinted in the other women's eyes, and before I could process anything, she pounced on me," YOU'RE JUST SO ADORABLE!" she hugged me tight before she backed away and looked at me closer. "You're eyes shine so brightly, even in the dark. You have very tan skin... are you out in the sun much?" she asked, and I nodded. "Don't worry, we won't keep you in this house all the time, we'll let you go and hang with your friends, just as long you return here." she smiled, as my eyes widened. No kidnapped housewife has even been able to have permission to leave, and right now, they're telling me I can still hang out with Kiba and the gang. Something's different about this family.

"You noticed something different about us, didn't you?" she smiled," well, yeah, it is weird for us to allow you to go outside without Sasuke by your side," she said," and I know we should worry about someone else taking you, but we have a solution for that." I was waiting for her to tell me the solution, but she didn't seem like she was going to anytime soon when she moved on. "Oh and also, the Uchiha family doesn't do the 'grand' feast, it's just torture for the victim."

'Victim!?'

"Oh but one things the same, we don't take 'no' for an answer," she smiled innocently while she said that, which made me a little scared. She bent over and took the hand off of my chest and clasped hers around it," I know... it's going to take a _long_ while until you finally get used to being here," she said," but I promise you that we won't hurt you, and you will never feel left out here," she smiled." And I know it's going to be a while until you see your friend's and family again, but please, bear with us, just for a while..." she said. "I know you're holding something back... I know this is shocking for you, so don't be afraid to cry in front of me." she smiled a gently smile and embraced me again. "You can cry to your heart's content." At those words, I realized that there were still tears at the corner of my eyes, and my vision blurred as more tears invaded. I let the tears fall rapidly down my face as I sobbed.

The thought of not being able to see my parents, my friends, was devastating. The thought of my life never being the same ever again, scared me. It wasn't actually the thought of not being able to see everyone again that made me cry, it was the fact that this family seemed so comforting, so... words can't describe.

But the fact that I will be able to see everyone again, made my day. I know my life could never go back to the way it was before, but at least I can still keep bits and pieces of it.

I felt Mikoto's hand run up and down my back, comforting me as I started to relax again.

Life is going to be pretty weird.

Now, just one question linger in my mind.

WHO THE FUCK IS SASUKE UCHIHA?!

* * *

I don't know how, but. I do recall being in that warm bed _under_ the covers. I don't know how I ended up downstairs, in the kitchen, sitting in a chair, with everyone that lived in this gigantic house staring at me. It was... uncomfortable, they all seemed to realized that fact, but they didn't seem to care. The only person that wasn't staring at me was Sasuke, who is supposed to be my future husband. He doesn't even look like he cares about me! The fuck is with that!? I think I'm getting too nervous.

Sasuke sat on my left, who finished his breakfast five minutes ago and was now drinking coffee while reading a book. His eyes never left the pages. I could only get glimpses of him, not wanting to make it look like I was staring. But I starting to notice how perfect he looked, even at six o'clock in the morning. He was dressed in black jeans that hugged his slim legs with a dark blue v-neck shirt that showed off his pale collarbone. His face seemed to be curved perfectly. His nose was neither too small or too large, it was perfect. His eyes, eyelashes, and eyebrows were... perfect... perfectly black. His lips were perfect.

Jeez, everything about this guy was perfect! Even so... I kinda liked the fact that the guy who wanted me wasn't someone ugly, obnoxious, and snobby.

To my right was... well I don't know his name, no one spoke when I first came in the kitchen, no one has since. But he had the same blond hair I had, except it was long and cascaded down his back. A portion of it was tied up in a half ponytail. His bangs covered one of his pale blue eyes, the left one. His skin was somewhat peach color, unlike Sasuke's, which was, if not, close to being snow white. Okay he's not that pale, exaggeration!

Sitting next to the blond haired guy was someone who reminded me of Sasuke. He had the same black hair as Mikoto, it was long and like the blonde, cascaded down his back but was tied into a low ponytail. His eyes were black like Sasuke's. His eyelashes were thin and his eyebrows weren't all that thick either. He had lines running down his face, one line on either side of his nose right next to his eyes. Wrinkles? I don't think wrinkles are located there...

Sitting next to Sasuke was probably their dad or something. He had short black hair that reached to his shoulders. His eyes were the same as every other black haired person in this Itachi probably inherited the lines from him.

Mikoto was working at the sink, washing dishes, pots, pans, forks, whatever. Her hair was long and reached down to her mid back. She had a smile on her face as she was washing the dishes and drying them, silently humming a peaceful tune as she did her job.

After she had finished washing off the soap on all of the dishes, she tried her hands clean and went over to the table, taking a seat next what I guess is Sasuke's father. She sat down and placed her arms on the table looking around at everyone, who were still staring at me, until her eyes landed to where everyone else looking, me.

Mikoto cleared her throat before she spoke," So...," she started out awkwardly. Some attention got pulled towards her, with everyone's eyes glancing over at her, before they all started to come back at me. "Well then.." she said," why don't we all introduce ourselves to Naruto, ne?" she suggested, and I didn't really like the suggestion, I didn't want to talk right _now_.

"I'll go first!" the blonde guy next to me said as he stood up and slammed a hand on the table, the other hand up in the air. Mikoto smiled and nodded. The guy cleared his throat before sitting down. The one next to him seemed to have rolled his eyes and smirked. "Name's Deidara. Nice to meet you!" he said a little too enthusiastic.

He sat there, waiting for a reply and a name, everyone was waiting, probably Sasuke right next to me who still had his nose slammed into his book, while drowning in coffee! He raised his eyebrows wanting my name. But before I could answer and say 'Likewise, my name's Uzumaki Naruto.' Mikoto stepped in with a cough, clearing the silence.

"Thank you, Deidara," she said and smiled while Deidara just scooted back closer to the other man. I felt kinda guilty not replying, it was probably really rude of me as well.

Who I guessed was Sasuke's father (I guessed right!) continued on with the introductions. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. I am as, you probably guessed, Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father."

The guy next to Deidara coughed and said," My name is Itachi Uchiha. It's very nice to meet you." I looked away from Fugaku and over to Itachi after he had already introduced himself.

"Why so formal?" Sasuke asked next to me, not taking his eyes away from the book.

"Why not? I just met him, am I supposed to act casual?"

"Hn."

"Little brother, you're so naive," Itachi chuckled.

It was those five words that made Sasuke close his book, soft but swift," Shut up."

"Can you two go a day without fighting," Deidara complained into his orange juice. Downing if halfway.

"We aren't arguing, we're just showing our love to each other in a different way." Itachi smiled at me.

"No, we're arguing."

"Whatever you say, _little_ brother," Itachi seemed to have lengthened the work 'little' longer than any other word in the sentence, which seemed to piss Sasuke off even more. _  
_

"..Piss off Itachi." Sasuke hissed and stood up suddenly, his chair faltering, deciding whether to fall over, or stay in place after making a few noises. Sasuke took off, the book in hand, and left the scene.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Mikoto got up and tried to get the other's attention, but Sasuke ignored her continued on walking. Mikoto sighed, disappointed at her failure to get Sasuke back in the room as she sat back down in her seat. "I wish Sasuke was a little 16 year old again." Mikoto pouted and looked down at her lap.

"Mother, that's highly doubtful that he will go back to being a 'mommy's boy'," Itachi and Deidara snickered," I mean he is 21 years old, puberty does make a dramatic change in a man."

"I guess you're right, Itachi." Mikoto sighed again and stood up," Guess calling him 'Sasu' all the time won't make a difference anymore." Mikoto pouted again. "But enough of that!" her mood suddenly changed from sad and depressed to cheery and 'let's focus on Naruto so I can make him cute and have Sasuke raping him in no time!'

I swear that was the look on her face.

She hurried over to my side with her indoor sandals and placed her hands on my shoulders abruptly. "Are you hungry, Naruto?"

I looked at her hands for a second before answering her. "Uh.. no, not really...?" It came out as a question, deciding whether or not that was the answer she wanted.

"Great!" Yup. It was the answer she wanted. "Now that everyone's finished introducing themsel-"

Itachi coughed out loud and clear," Pardon, but no. Not everyone has _finished_ their introduction," he looked over at me. Mikoto cursed silently before letting go of my shoulders and stepping out of the way. I looked up at her to see her smiling with a 'hurry, hurry, hurry, Naruto!' written all over her face.

I gulped and stared at her for a few more moments before clearing out my throat. " N-Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Uchiha, soon!" Mikoto cheered to herself.

"Dear, don't make him uncomfortable."

"Yes, yes, yes, whatever you say!" Mikoto smiled. "Now that we _finally_ finished, I want to show you around! Let you get to know your surroundings better!" Mikoto grabbed my upper arm and dragged me off the chair, causing me to scream out as my legs scrambled to catch up with her.

I was led out of the kitchen and up the staircase, though, the staircase I came down from was on the right side, and we were now climbing the left stairway.

"I'll show you around the east corridor first, since you've already been at the west." she explained as we reached the top of the stairway. She finally let go of my arm when we started to walk farther away from the stairs. She pointed to the right, where a hallway was located at," That hallways is mostly filled with guestrooms." she said. "I would've put you in one of these rooms, but since Deidara's room is now free, I'm guessing putting you in a room closer to Sasuke would be a better choice." Oh no it's not.

She then pointed to our left," Those rooms are empty, nothing in or outside of them, but Fugaku and I are planning on reconstructing and making them all a party room." she said.

We continued to walk for a good minute before stopping again. I was too distracted by how big the house was and I didn't notice Mikoto had stopped until I bumped into her accidentally.

Mikoto silently yelped as I bumped into her. I quickly took this into realization and scrambled away," I'm sorry!" I apologized. She chuckled and shook her head.

"It's not a big deal. Anyways," she continued on with the 'tour' of her house... that was too big to even question. "This hallway is where the bathrooms are located. To the right, is the regular shower, and to the left is the sauna."

"Suana!?"

"Yes!"

Who the fuck has a sauna in their house!? Apparently, the Uchihas!

The 'tour' went on for about another thirty minutes.. of just the east corridor! You would need pictures to believe how big this place is, it's like a mansion, but ten times bigger.

I was then led back to the west corridor, where everything was the same as the east corridor except there wasn't a hallway full of empty rooms.

Who the fuck has **TWO** sauna rooms in their house!?

Apparently, the Uchihas.

The tour of the _house_ took about fifty minutes, and just when I thought that was all I could handle, she led me to the backyard. Oh joy!

The backyard was fenced with aluminum bars that were about 8 feet high. Inside of the bars was a swimming pool with a small barbecue corner on the left. There was actually a couple of stalls in the corner for people to change in.

What's up with this house?!

Beyond the black, aluminum bars were similar houses, but smaller and didn't have a huge pool with changing stalls.

And probably didn't have two sauna rooms either. Yes I'm still hung up on that.

There wasn't much to explain in the backyard, so I was led back in.

"Well, I have some business to attend to with family, so I must part with you here." she said. "You can do whatever you like as long as you don't enter Itachi's and Deidara's room. Cause no one really knows what's in there..." she said with a little fear in her voice. "I'll call for you when lunch is ready."

I nodded before she waved another goodbye and went out front door of the house, where I was able to get a glimpse of a fountain that was streaming in the middle outside...

Uchihas.. rich bastards.

I sighed and slowly walked up the stairs to the west corridor, where my room was located at. Yes, the room that smelled like a mix between paint and hair spray.

I reached near the end of the hallway, where the said room was at. It was the second to last room, the last room being...

I raised a brow, who does the last room belong to?

I walked over to the room and saw a note stuck to the door.

_'**Do Not**_** Disturb.**

_Mother, I know you're disappointed about how I left the table this morning and my attitude... and my language... and everything else you found wrong. But please don't... don't come in the room until I take this sign off. _

_Father.. sorry for my language. _

_Itachi and Deidara. If I see you two in my room, the second you open that door, I will make sure you two can't have sex anymore. Yes, I hear Deidara's loud screams and moans of 'Itachi! Harder! Fuck me harder!' _

I couldn't help but laugh, trying to contain my laughter. Looks like I won't find it boring trying to talk to this guy. Or maybe I will...

_Again, sorry for the language, Father, but blame Deidara. _

_Naruto. _

The sign got my attention when I saw my name plastered on it.

_You may come in if you like. I'm not forcing you. _

_That's all. _

_Itachi, Deidara.. Yes, I mean it. Don't. Come. In. _

I stared at the words that were meant for me on this note for a long time. I gulped as that time I probably made the biggest decision of my life, the one that changed everything.

I reached over for the door handle, trembling as I slowly pushed down on it. The handle clicked, and I pushed the heavy metal door, wondering.

_'Why did my life come to this?'_

* * *

I slowly opened the door, poking me head in when the space between the door and the frame were big enough for me to fit through. I paused, my head being the only thing of me in the room. I glanced around the room a bit, taking every sight in.

The walls were painted a dark shade of blue. Everything was organized, and like my room, which I never mentioned before, is pretty empty. The only thing in sight from the location of the room I was in was a bed, a desk, a couple of wardrobes, and a t.v. that hung on the wall. I looked around, Sasuke wasn't in sight.

He wasn't in the room. That's weird. The note's hanging on the door still, and he seems to be the type of person to stay in his room when agitated or angered. Doesn't everyone do that? Silly me.

I didn't see him anywhere in the house, since I just got a tour of the whole damn thing.

I sighed, I kinda wanted to meet him too.. seeing as he _is_ my future husband. No matter how many times I say it, calling him my future husband sounds... weird.

I was never gay... and marrying a guy?

Why haven't I thought of this before? Why hasn't anyone thought of this before!?

I WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY A GIRL GOD DAMMIT!

But I guess for the rest of my life I'll be stuck with a guy, hopefully he isn't too...

I slipped through the door, slowly and quietly closing it behind me afterwards. I heard the satisfied 'click' of the doorjamb and leaned on the white metal entry. I sighed.

I know entering the room without permission (well he did say I could come in...) wasn't the best idea ever, but I couldn't help it. I propped myself off the door and slowly started to look around the room. There was nothing interesting, to be honest. No pictures on the wall, no papers on the desk, nothing on the bed (not that I would venture on it or something!), nothing in the closet that was opened, just clothes that were neatly hung up.

Nothing.

I sighed yet again, for the millionth time that day, probably. I'm starting to have second thoughts about him not being boring to talk to.  
But then, I spotted something at the corner of my eye.

It was like the object was glowing red, saying 'come over here! Come over here! Find me! Find me!'

To my imagination, it was something white, or the rim of it was white, cause I saw color. It was covered by a towel on the nightstand next to the bed. I slowly walked closer to it, taking one step at a time, deciding whether or not it was a good idea.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the towel, and whatever was under it, I wanted to know. My hand didn't move, it stayed clenched on my side, never left.

"Deidara, I'm going to ki-" I jerked when I heard someone's voice behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Sasuke. He was standing in front of the curtains, the breeze from outside made his hair sway from left to right, making it look so soft, I want to touch it. Wait.. no I don't! Where did he come from? Oh, there's a balcony?! I never new that! That's probably where he was, then.

Well go figure, Naruto. "Naruto? What were you doing..." his words strayed from his sentence and he looked behind me, seeing the towel and the god damn object I wanted to see! His eyes widened and he quickly walked over to me.

In my realization, my eyes widened as well when he started to stalk over to me, his face expressionless. I couldn't tell if he was angry at me, which I hoped he wasn't.

I quickly put his hands on my shoulders. His actions caught me off guard when he gently turned me around, making me face the wall and then turning us both around, both of us facing the opposite direction from the one before. He quickly turned around, stuffing whatever I was going for inside of his pants pocket and then turning back around to face my back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper against my ear, making me shiver.

Silence took over the room. Nothing came out of my mouth, and the thoughts were just a tangle of wires, all mixed up.

* * *

**:DD Cliffhanger! Will Sasuke be mad at Naruto? Or will he leave him be? OR WILL HE RAPE THE POOR BOY?! Nahh he wouldn't do that. I think... Hopefully not... but you never know~  
**

**I decided to update one day early because I'm busy tomorrow so.. we'll I'm not that busy tomorrow.. (it's just cause I love you guys that much... just kidding, ew no. just kidding, :DD *hearrt*) **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it longer than all of the other ones, cause I thought you guys would want it, but unfortunately, there isn't that much SasuNaru-ness in this chapter and I must apologize, but there will be! In the next chapter probably. **

**Did I mention this story might be really fluffy? I don't know.. too lazy to check. Lol. **

**Please Review! Reading the feedback is nice, especially when I wake up in the morning and see that I already have so many reviews is just like... wow. LOL **

**So yeah.. hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Tell me your opinion on this chapter! **

**Next Deadline/update: July 31, 2013 Pacific Time! **

**Till then~ **

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes.**


	6. Uchiha Freakin' Sasuke!

**Herro! I was about to update this a day late since I've been pretty busy recently, but.. yeah! Yay! So many reviews~ I loved reading them! :3 neko face ftw. **

**Anyways, I'm quite energetic right now, moving back to America in a few months and that fact is making me jump off walls! Don't do that at home kids. I'm just trained to be crazy. :DD lol **

**On to the story! This one is I think longer than any other chapter in the story.. too lazy to check. **

**Enjoy! And review, please! Yes, no, maybe?! Please do! Constructive criticism is allowed! **

**So yeah... **

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes! **

**.: Uchiha Freakin' Sasuke! :. **

* * *

**3rd POV**

_"Oi! Sakura!" Naruto, the blonde haired boy shouted out to his friend as he ran down the hallway passing classrooms and teachers that make an attempt to dodge the yellow blur. _

_Naruto, had passed many teachers along the way, they were all familiar with the child and his hasty ways of making it across the hallways, but only one stops and scolds him"Hey! Naruto! How many times have I told you to **not** run in the hallways?!" Iruka, a teacher who had locks of brown hair tied into a ponytail with a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.  
_

_"Yeah yeah, Iruka, I know!" the twelve year old waved the adult off, continuing to run after his friend. _

_"Kids these days." Iruka shook his head and smiled as he continued to walk to his classroom with papers and files in his hands after watching the blonde kid run along. _

_"Hey, Sakura!~." Naruto yelled after his friend again, who was, mad at him. _

_"What?!" She finally turned around after the other's constant nagging and the loud footsteps. Naruto's eyes lit up when the pink haired girl had finally responded to him. 'Man... can't get enough of her green eyes.' Naruto let a soft smile slip onto his face, making the other raise her eyebrows. "Something good seemed to have happened, huh." she said. _

_"Nope it's nothing!" he rubbed the back of his head and blushed like a school girl finally being able to talk to her crush. Truth be told, Naruto adored Sakura, like a dog and its favorite toy. But right now, Sakura didn't seem to adore Naruto, not after what he did. _

_"I'm still mad at you, Naruto." She let her body turn around to face the blond knucklehead, crossing her arms and tapping a foot on the ground, like what a mother does when her patience is almost gone! _

_Naruto's smile wore off and was replaced with a frown when the words 'still mad' ran out of her mouth, replacing that light in his eyes with a depressed look. "Sakura, I'm sorry~" he slurred out the word 'sorry' longer than any other in his apology. "I didn't mean to let your cat run out like that!" he begged for forgiveness. "And in my defense, the cat looked like it wanted some fresh air!" _

_"Naruto, cats are meant to be indoors! If we let them run loose like that it's going to be chaos." She explained. "You made me run outside in the dark and look for her for two hours, Naruto! Two. Hours!" she yelled at him. _

_"I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I didn't know she would run that far!" Naruto sulked and looked down at the ground when he finished his sentence. The girl sighed and stopped tapping her foot on the ground. She uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides. _

_She growled lowly and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder," Why is it that I tolerate you so much?" she chuckled. _

_Naruto looked up quickly and stared into her green eyes for a while before smiling brightly," Does that mean you forgive me!?" _

_"You still owe me!" _

_"Don't worry! I'll treat you to ramen today!" Naruto offered. _

_"Naruto you're the one who adores ramen! I don't want to be treated ramen for dinner!" _

_Naruto waved the argument off," Come on, Sakura, it's healthier than cake and.. stuff!" he argued against her. "And besides, its cheap too!" _

_Sakura just rolled her eyes and smiled," Alright, ramen it is, but you still owe me more than just ramen!" _

_"Ehh?! No way! But Sakura!" _

_"No 'but's! I had to skip my favorite T.V. show just to find that cat!"_

_"Well... maybe someone recorded it!" _

_"Yeah, sure!" _

_The two started to walk off, chatting about plans for tonight and future events. _

_"So I thought, maybe, this summer, the gang can go to the beach!" the blonde suggested. "I haven't been to the beach in a long time!" _

_"That's probably because we live in the center of the country. The beach is hours away from here there's no way Shikamaru would get up off of his lazy butt to go to the beach." _

_"Maybe he will! If Temari's going that is." Naruto nudged Sakura on the elbow and smirked, who in turn, got smacked on the arm. _

_"Yeah, Naruto, Shikamaru likes Temari, we all know, no need to be so sly." Sakura chuckled. _

_Naruto looked forward and saw an upperclassmen post something on the bulletin board in front of the school entrance. He pointed over at it, catching Sakura's attention and then grabbed her wrist," Let's go check out what's new!" running over, dragging the pink haired girl along with him. _

_"Oi, Naruto, slow down!" Sakura said as she scrambled to her feet, tripping along the way. The two stopped in front of the board, staring at the news that was just posted a while ago. _

_The bulletin board would be updated everyday, so not much stuff would be put on it, but it was still interesting to find out whats new. _

_"Hey, Naruto, look." Sakura pointed at the notification that was at the very top of the bulletin board._

_Naruto looked up and tilted his head, lifting up a brow," The soccer team?" he read the news that was written on the paper above a small animation of a boy kicking a soccer ball into a goal._

_"Looks like they need some members to play in the upcoming tournament." Sakura hummed._

_"Eh!? They made it that far!?" Naruto asked, gasping with amazement. _

_Sakura nodded, a finger pressing against her chin," That's whats written on it. I heard their secret is the hot new goalie!" Sakura's eyes lit up as she squealed in delight and jumped up in the air._

_"Who?" Naruto asked interested in this new information, still looking at the sign. _

_"An eighth grader, he'll be graduating this year." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes as she imagined the boy she was talking about. _

_"So... who?" Naruto swung his head away from the bulletin board to look at Sakura. _

_The hearts in Sakura's eyes disappeared when she looked at Naruto, and sighed, before the hearts came back again... _

_"Only the talk of the school. The new goalie that looks like the new knight in shining armor to every girl in the school." _

_"So. WHO!?" Naruto asked for the third time, getting annoyed by Sakura's stalling, his patience didn't last that long. _

_"Oh. Sorry." she apologized," The one and only, Uchiha Sasuke~!" she let the name roll on her tongue and out her mouth, the hearts seeming to fly out of her eyes. Naruto raised his eyebrows at Sakura's weird actions. _

_"What's so great about him for you to act like you're head over heels for this guy...?!" he asked, obviously jealous that someone stole **his** Sakura's heart! Yes, **HIS** Sakura! _

_Sakura looked away from Naruto and at the window close by, walking over to it dramatically twirling her way there. "He came from a rich family with stunning looks, intelligence, and grace." She explained to Naruto," but their personality lacks, I hear." _

_"Personality is everything, why like him then?" _

_"Oh, silly Naruto. I don't like him, but he is... eye candy." She dreamed again. " A girl like me could never get to someone like him, and besides, a girl like me shouldn't get close to someone like him." _

_"Hmm..." Naruto hummed out. _

_"This is the time where you're supposed to say 'Oh Sakura, you're every guys dream~!' and stuff that's supposed to make me feel good about myself." _

_Naruto stared at Sakura for a long time, before a smirk cracked onto his face and he burst into tears and laughter, holding his stomach. "S-Sure... Sakura," he said in between his laughter. _

_Sakura's eyes grew wide as she heard the words that came out of her best friend's mouth. She turned around and balled her hands together, glaring at the blonde. "Naruto! Why you little-" her sentence was cut off when the school bell rang, signalling the end of break and the beginning of class. _

_"Oh crap!" Naruto yelled and went over, grabbing Sakura's hand and running back to homeroom," Class is starting!" _

_"No duh, Naruto." Sakura rolled her eyes while she ran, being able to catch up with her energetic friend this time. They passed classrooms that were already filled with students and teachers who already finished roll call. _

_they finally reached their homeroom door and Naruto let go of Sakura's hand and slid the door opened, walking in the classroom, which fortunately for them, was still half full, and Iruka wasn't there yet. Sakura followed suit and walked in behind Naruto heading over to their desks that were next to each other near the window. _

_"And I thought we would be late too!" Naruto said loudly, catching the attention of Kiba and his other friends._

_"Yo, Naruto! Where have you two been?" the dog lover asked, Akamaru, his dog, barking on his head. Naruto wondered how Kiba got the dog on school grounds and still haven't gotten in trouble yet. _

_"We were looking at the bulletin board." Naruto answered the boy, walking over to his table with Sakura which was on the other side of the classroom next to the back door. _

_"Oh, then did you see the soccer notification?" Ino, another blonde asked. _

_Naruto nodded and stood next to Kiba, leaning on a nearby desk. "Yeah, looked interesting,"_

_"You thinking about joining?" Kiba asked. _

_The blonde shrugged," Maybe." he said, then looking down at one of his best buds, who was now, smiling with great joy. Naruto raised a brow and asked," What's up with that face...?" _

_Kiba abruptly stood up and went next to Naruto wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders, making the blonde tense," Great! We can try out together! What do ya' say?" _

_Naruto laughed and nodded his head," Sure! Sounds great, we can go to your house later and practice!" Naruto suggested, the dog lover next to him nodding at the idea. _

_"Awesome!" _

_Sakura stepped into the conversation," The tryouts are on Thursday, after school, at five o'clock." she informed them, remembering the description that was written on the notification. _

_"Alright! We have three days, counting today, to sharpen our skills," Kiba calculated, with Akamaru still on his head barking happily, his tail hitting the back of Kiba's head sometimes, making the dog lover protest._

_"Good luck with that," Shikamaru, who had his head on the desk said. _

_"Shikamaru, you should tryout with us!" Kiba boomed _

_"No.. it's too troublesome..." _

_"No use in getting this lazy bum to do anything," Ino's eyes drooped and her head fell to the desk as well. _

_Sakura chuckled," You seem like the lazy bum here, Ino." _

_"Shut up, billboard head," the blonde haired girl hissed._

_"At least I'm not a pig!" _

_"What did you say!?" _

_"Y-You guys-!" Hinata tried to quiet them down, but was stopped._

_"Class, calm down!" Iruka walked into the classroom. "Take your seats I'm doing roll call again." the group of three looked over at Iruka who stood at the front of the class looking down at his attendance sheet. _

_The majority of the class lazily yelled out an 'okay' to let Iruka know that they were kinda... paying attent__ion to what he was saying._

_Naruto and Sakura left Kiba to his group and went back to their seats next to the window. Unlike the rest of the class, who were grouped up into three, Naruto and Sakura were the only people in group seven due to the number of people in the class. _

_Naruto and Sakura were rambling off about random topics while waiting for their teacher to finally say their group name, since there were about 6 groups before them. _

_"Group seven?" the two finally heard their group number and looked up at the front of the classroom. _

_"Sakura, here!" the pink haired girl shouted out. _

_"Naruto, here!" the blonde followed suit. _

_Iruka nodded his head over at the two and then moved on. "Group eight?" _

_"Kiba, attended!" the dog lover said, Akamaru's bark following afterwards. _

_"Kiba what did I say about that dog?" Iruka said calmly, looking at the dog who was happily sitting in Kiba's lap. _

_Kiba rubbed the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh," Well you see, I think me and Akamaru are inseparable! It's like... connected by.. soul?" Kiba tried to make an excuse. _

_"Whatever you say, Kiba, and to correct you its Akamaru and I," Iruka chuckled and corrected his student, who cowered in embarrassment soon after, followed by the laughter of the class. "Anyways, continuing on." _

_"Shino, here." _

_"H-Hinata, here..." _

_"Hinata, I'm going to need you to speak louder next time." _

_"A-Alright!" _

_Roll call continued, and so did the rest of the day..._

* * *

_"Naruto you're going to practice today, right?" Without Naruto even noticing, the school bell rang not too long ago and Sakura had already left, leaving Naruto alone at their group table to day dream off. "Naruto." Kiba called out again. "Na-ru-to." Kiba placed a hand on the blonde's shoulders and shook the other violently, finally snapping Naruto out of his daze. _

_"Gah!" Naruto burst out, almost falling out. _

_"What were you doing, idiot, the bell rang five minutes ago and you're still sitting here dreaming like a school girl." Kiba teased _

_Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up, taking his notes and books out of his desk and putting them back in his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and walking out of the classroom._

_"So are you going to go today, right?" Kiba asked again. _

_"Yeah, I am Kiba, we still need to work on your kicks, yesterdays practice was horrible." Naruto said and flicked Kiba on the forehead. _

_"Ow~!" Kiba hissed at his blonde friend. _

_"You think we'll finally get to see the 'oh so famous', Sasuke-sama~ today?" Kiba said and batted his eyes while he said the goalie's name. "Jeez, whats so great about that guy anyways." _

_"Who knows. Maybe he's just. That. Great." Naruto chuckled. _

_"Ew, please don't tell me you're going to fall for him too!?" Kiba scooted away from Naruto in disgust. _

_Naruto laughed," Don't be stupid, Kiba." He insulted. "For one thing, I'm not gay, and you already know I have my sights set on Sakura." _

_"Sure~. Whatever you say, but when you do hook up with the Uchiha, please, don't talk to me anymore!" Kiba exclaimed and ran away from Naruto. _

_Naruto gapped at his friend who was running and sprinting over to the school fields with his dog trailing behind him. "Kiba! I'm not hooking up with the Uchiha! DAMMIT!" _

_"Sure!" Kiba laughed again and continued to run. _

_Naruto started to sprint after his friend with his fists in the air," Kiba! Come back here dammit!" _

_"Ewwww get away from me, gay boy~" _

_"Kiba!" _

_"You two!" a stern and aggressive voice shouted out to the two of them when they reached the fields. Kiba and Naruto froze and looked over. Their eyes widened in fear when they saw their coach standing with their team with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. "You're late! Uzumaki. Inuzuka." _

_"Sorry!" the two yelled as they both ran over to their team who were already dressed. _

_"Go and change you lazy asses." their coach hissed at them and went back to telling the rest of the team what to do. _

_Kiba and Naruto placed their bags down where everyone else's stuff was and walked over to the lockers. They both twisted their locks on their lockers and took out their clothes, quickly stripping and redressing. _

_Kiba sighed as he put on his shirt," I know we made it into the team as regulars, but our coach is an asshole." _

_Naruto laughed," I hear he doesn't like first years."_

_"I think you heard right." Kiba grunted and put his cleats on, trying the laces and standing up, stomping on his feet a little," Ready?" _

_Naruto finished putting his shoes on and stood up as well, throwing his clothes inside the locker and slamming it closed," Yeah." he nodded and followed Kiba out the room. _

_They both walked out of the locker room and saw their team running laps around the cones." No.. not suicides," Kiba groaned, giving Naruto some amusement in his despair. _

_"You two, start your laps, and for being late, you have to do twenty extra!" he yelled at the two kids who were still standing in front of the locker rooms. _

_"EH!?" Kiba and Naruto hollered out, this time, both groaning. _

* * *

_Kiba and Naruto had finally finished all sixty suicide laps and sat down on the benches next to their team. Surprisingly they had finished before a few others. The coach walked out from under the shade and joined his team," Alright, listening up you rascals, we're going to play a warm up game." he informed everyone, which all hollered in delight. _

_"Yes! Finally!" Kiba said, smiling. _

_"Alright, be quiet!" the coach shouted," I'll make the teams." everyone groaned." Sasuke!" the coach called out, getting Naruto's attention. _

_"Yes?" Naruto turned around and found a tall teenager who had pale skin and dark hair, with stormy gray eyes. _

_"I want you to be on the team with our newbies, is that okay?" the coach asked, smiling at him. Which pissed Kiba and Naruto off. _

_Sasuke sat down and looked away with a simple 'hn' as a reply. Naruto looked at their goalie at the corner of his eye, who Sakura said, was the talk of the school, a knight in shining armor for every girl~! _

_In Naruto's eyes, he wasn't that great, but the blonde couldn't deny, Sasuke was good looking. Naruto continued to eye the Uchiha, trying to make out what impression Sasuke put on him, then their vision clashed together as Sasuke looked over at the blonde, who in turned looked right back at him. _

_"That means **we** get the oh so great Uchiha~!" Kiba said and looked over at his blonde friend, who wasn't looking at him. Kiba raised a brow and looked over at the direction Naruto was looking at, and smirked. "So.. I thought you weren't gay, Naru-chan." Kiba whispered in the other's ear. _

_Naruto's eyes left Sasuke's gaze as he heard the words that were breathed into his ear, he let them register in his mind as a red tint was sprinkled lightly over his cheeks, which wasn't too obvious, but the Uchiha saw, and smirked._

_"Ki-ba," Naruto, being Naruto, didn't notice and turned his head away, facing the brunette next to him, rage forming in his eyes as he glared at his friend. Kiba in turn, wasn't glaring nor angry, but laughing his ass off at Naruto's anger and embarrassment. _

_"Is that a blush I see, Naru-chan!?~" Kiba poked both of Naruto's cheeks with his fingers and puckered his lips out in a mocking motion. _

_"Kiba I'm going to kill y-!" _

_"Uzumaki!" their coach shouted out his name, catching everyone's attention_

_"Yes?!" Naruto jerked and answered the call. _

_The coach walked over to him and Kiba, clipboard in hand and glare positioned on his face. "Do you think, this soccer team is a joke?" their coach leaned over facing the blonde and looking at him straight in the eye. _

_Naruto shook his head with a quick reply," N-No, Sir-Mister-Coach!" he stuttered. _

_"Laps. Now." _

_Naruto groaned inwardly. _

* * *

_"How was doing 40 extra laps, Na-ru-to?" Kiba asked as he spotted the blonde changing after practice. Naruto slowly looked up at him with a glare in place, his eyes drilling holes in the other's face. Kiba walked over next to Naruto, his locker being right next door, and unlocked it. "Can't believe he made you miss the first warm up game." _

_"Whatever, that coach is an asshole anyways." Naruto glared at his locker and wiped off water droplets that were rolling down his arms from the shower he took not too long ago. _

_"Damn, you must be pissed off, cussing and crap." _

_"I cuss all the time, Kiba." Naruto stated as he put his shirt on. He looked at his friend next to him who still had his jersey on that was damp with sweat. "Aren't you going to take a shower...?" Naruto asked. _

_Kiba looked away from his locker at over at the blonde, then looking back and grabbing his clothes out." Showering here isn't very comfortable, you never know when someone here is gay, right?" Kiba said with a smirk. _

_"Like any guy would want to dominate your ass." Naruto insulted the now gaping Kiba. _

_Kiba turned to face Naruto again and glared at his friend," Okay first of all," the brunette started," if I were ever caught in a gay relationship, I would not, I REPEAT," he literally shouted the word out so that everyone could hear," not. **Ever** be submissive." he quieted down. "They would want my dick not my ass!" _

_"Sure! Whatever you say, Kiba." Naruto smiled a taunting smile at him and began to put his shoes on, tying the laces. Naruto stood up and put the sweaty uniform in a bag to take home and wash, locking his locker afterwards. He tied the bag together and then hung it over his shoulders. "But seriously, Kiba." Naruto placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder," take a shower." _

_"FINE!" _

_Naruto laughed and ran out of the locker room leaving an angered Kiba to shower with everyone else. _

_'Cause he would totally dominate in a gay relationship' Naruto laughed at the thought. _

* * *

_Naruto sighed as he walked back to his home, kicking the nearby pebbles that got in his path. The sun was about to set and it was probably already five or six Naruto had guessed. _

_He looked to his right and saw the lake that took half of the village itself, and smiled. He ran over to the deck that didn't even reach halfway across the lake, reaching the end and swinging his legs off the side, looking across the waters and over at the other side. On the other side of the lake were farms. The workers there would take a boat almost every morning to go and plow, harvests the plants, or tend to the animals. And past those farms, Naruto heard was a place filled with mansions that belonged to a rich family, he didn't remember the name of the group. He had heard that the family would take the long way back and drive around the lake, and pass through the mountains. _

_The sun was slowly descending as time was starting to go by, but the twelve year old blonde didn't notice as he continued to stare across the calm waters of the lake. This deck, being his favorite place to sit and relax after a tiring day of school. _

_As time flew by, Naruto hadn't notice the boats that stopped at the docks to let the passengers and farm workers get off and back to their homes. They all stared at him, knowing who the boy was. _

_Naruto never knew why the villagers stared at him, they never say anything, just.. stare. And to be honest, it freaked him out, who wouldn't be freaked out by that?! And still, Naruto never noticed them as they chattered away about work or family. Naruto just sat there, and watched the water currents grow fiercer. _

_By the time Naruto noticed what was happening around him, it was already evening. The sun had set not too long ago and the air was beginning to get chilly. The blonde wrapped his arms over his shoulders and pulled his legs up, sitting in fetal position to try to stay warm. _

_Naruto knew that even if he were to go home now, no one would be there. His parents would still be in the office, tending to papers or documents that needed attention. _

_The blonde sighed. _

_"Dobe," _

_Naruto jerked when he heard someone say something behind him. _

_'Dobe? Who's calling who dobe?' he thought,' It's not me right?! That bastard!' Naruto turned his head around to see someone standing in the darkness on the other side of the deck. _

_"Who is it?" Naruto asked loudly, making sure the other person heard him. "And don't call me dobe, teme, whoever you are." Naruto rolled his eyes. _

_"Hn." the person walked closer to Naruto, the light of the moon starting to shine at the boy walking over to him, slowly revealing him. And when the moon's light finally hit the boy's face, Naruto's eyes widened. _

* * *

Warmth.

It was so warm, Naruto loved this warmth. Even though it was the middle of summer, he loved it when he was warm and comfortable. So warm.. so comfortable...

Did he mention it was warm?

Naruto smiled into this warmth and scooted over even closer to the object that was emitting this warmth, even though he was already close enough before.

For it being summer, it smelled like Christmas. It smelled like the excitement of opening presents next to the tree, the peace of sitting in front of a warm fire while drinking hot chocolate, if you could smell those experiences at least.

The blonde consciousness was being forced back into him as he rustled again, not enjoying the fact that he was waking up after being so warm and comfortable, cause everyone knows the feeling of aching muscles when first waking up.

And Naruto wasn't up for that, not after being so god damn comfy. Naruto groaned as his eyes slowly opened, revealing the color of dark blue in his line of sight. The color rose up and down in a slow rhythm as he felt something gently blowing against his scalp, the sound of quiet snores filling his ears. Naruto raised his brow as he brought a hand up to his face to rub his eyes, wiping the debris from his eyes. He breathed in the scent of Christmas one more time, and then looked up at whatever was blowing at him.

Then, Naruto's eyes widened, and his breath was taken away. The warmth that he had been receiving was none other than Sasuke's body heat, and the comfortableness was Sasuke's arms that were wrapped tightly but gently around his waist.

And _he_ smelled like Christmas.

Naruto's face went from a golden yellow to a ruby red, the blush that stained his face was dark.

The blond tried to scramble out of the other's oh-so-comfortable embrace but failed to do so when the grip around him was tightened even more, making the other breathe out loudly and frown. Sasuke groaned and buried his nose in Naruto's golden locks, the hairs tickling his face.

Naruto's blush grew even more darker, _if_ that was even possible considering how dark it was before. All Naruto could do in that situation was place his hands against Sasuke's chest as he was pulled flush against the other.

He sighed in defeat, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this situation and Sasuke's tight grasp.

Naruto noticed how firm Sasuke's chest felt, how firm.. but soft at the same time. Naruto let a small smile slip onto his face when he pushed against the other's chest again. Fascinated with the body structure of the other, Naruto's hands roamed a bit lower, placing his hands against Sasuke's abdomen and feeling slight bumps of the Uchiha's abs. They weren't as firm as his chest, but still were firm. Naruto pointed out his index finger and ran along the faint linings of the abs, earning a grunt from the other about him.

Naruto raised a brow at the other's unconscious response, continuing to line out Sasuke's abs. Sasuke grunted again but this time a small smile cracked to his face. Naruto didn't understand for a while, but then smirked.

"So even _you_ can be ticklish," Naruto smiled and started to poke at the raven's stomach, causing Sasuke's smile to grow even bigger. Naruto began poking his sides, earning an even bigger smile from the other.

"Naruto, if you don't stop right now..." Naruto jerked when he heard Sasuke's voice from above him, his nose still buried in Naruto's yellow locks.

Naruto smirked and continued to poke the Uchiha," If I don't stop...? What will you do?" the blonde asked the other in amusement.

Naruto felt Sasuke smirk against his head. "You want to know?"

"Sure,"

Sasuke's face left Naruto's locks as his hands around the other tightened, and their positions changed.

In moments Sasuke had Naruto under him, his hands pressing Naruto's shoulders down as the smile from the blonde's face disappeared and a blush replaced it.

"If you don't stop, I'll pay you back," Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke smirked. The pressure from Naruto's shoulders disappeared before a tingling sensation started from his stomach, and Naruto went from wide eyed to a laughing bundle of goo. Sasuke's hand skillfully glided along Naruto's stomach and sides, causing Naruto to cry out laughter.

Naruto's hands would've stopped him, but he wasn't strong enough to hold the raven's hands down long enough for him to get out of his reach.

"S-Sasu-Sasuke, sto- ahah-stop-AHahah," Naruto said between laughter as he's legs gave up on trying to hit Sasuke's groin, missing all the time and hitting his thighs instead.

Sasuke treasured the sight in front of him, Naruto's flushed face and his laughter fill voice, not to mention his panting.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled out when his laughter started to die down, causing Sasuke to wonder. Naruto opened his eyes and glared at the raven, taking Sasuke aback.

Naruto screamed and sat up quickly, pushing Sasuke off and then their positions switched, instead this time, Naruto ended up sitting on Sasuke's groin and half of his stomach.

Sasuke's eyes widened when warmth was added to his cock, without him wanting it, Sasuke's pants were starting to get really tight. "N-Naruto, get off.." Sasuke hastily said to the blond.

"No!" was Naruto's reply as he glared down at him, victory taking over his senses when he realized he had Sasuke under him!

"Naruto.." Sasuke growled lowly, the growl catching Naruto off guard. Sasuke really needed the blonde _off_ of him, instantly. His jeans kept on getting tighter as the warmth kicked in and the thought of Naruto being on top of him like this and riding him was getting him off the edge. Sasuke looked at the blonde, who seemed to be caught off guard.

'Shit, did he notice?!' Sasuke cursed inwardly.

"Dobe." Sasuke called before sitting up and pushing the blonde back onto the bed, who's eyes were wide. Naruto was shocked again as Sasuke just glared at him for a few seconds before dropping the taunting look and getting off of him, walking over to the door and exiting the room, walking down the hallway.

What was that...?

Naruto was wondering what just happened, because if he heard correctly, Sasuke just called him 'dobe'

_"Dobe," _

_Naruto jerked when he heard someone say something behind him. _

_'Dobe? Who's calling who dobe?' he thought,' It's not me right?! That bastard!' Naruto turned his head around to see someone standing in the darkness on the other side of the deck._

_Sakura nodded, a finger pressing against her chin," That's whats written on it. I heard their secret is the hot new goalie!" Sakura's eyes lit up as she squealed in delight and jumped up in the air._

_"Who?" Naruto asked interested in this new information, still looking at the sign._

_"An eighth grader, so he'll be graduating this year." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes as she imagined the boy she was talking about._

_"So... who?" Naruto swung his head away from the bulletin board to look at Sakura._

_The hearts in Sakura's eyes disappeared when she looked at Naruto, and sighed, before the hearts came back again..._

_"Only the talk of the school. The new goalie that looks like the new knight in shining armor to every girl in the school."_

_"So. WHO!?" Naruto asked for the third time, getting annoyed by Sakura's stalling, his patience wasn't that long._

_"Oh. Sorry." she apologized," The one and only, Uchiha Sasuke~!" _

So... Naruto was going to marry the best goalie there ever was in Konaha Middle School. They guy who he met when he was twelve.

"What?!" Naruto shouted out in shock. The fact that he was marrying_ Uchiha Sasuke,_ the goalie didn't surprise him, it was the fact that he didn't even remember until now! "Ugh.. I'M SO STUPID!" Naruto covered his face with his hands.

'Uchiha Sasuke, huh...'

Without his consent, Naruto smiled.

'Wait... how did I end up sleeping with Sasuke...!?"

* * *

**So.. yeah! How did Naruto end up sleeping next to Sasuke.. HMM!? HMM?! I know, do you know?! Course not, you guys don't know, its because I didn't feel like writing it... but yeah! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Review pwease! Thank youu~ reviews are too sexy for me, but I can handle it... I think... :3 **

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes! **

**Next update/deadline/whatever you want to call it!: August 9, 2013! Pacific Time Please! **


	7. City Shenanigans Part 1

**Herro! Sorry for delaying this chapter~ **

**I don't really have much to say this time.. so yeah... ^^ **

**Hope you enjoy this little chapter!~**

**Review please! Tell me what you think! Can we hit 100 reviews by next week?! I would LOVE to see that happen! :DD Let's try, kay? ^^ **

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes **

**.: City Shenanigans Part 1 :. **

* * *

**3rd POV**

Fuck.

That one word ran circles around in Sasuke's mind, repeating and repeating it until he was about to explode and go crazy. For any of you who are pretty much confused right now, Sasuke had just finished a tickle fight with his dobe.

Yes his dobe, who else would he belong to? Certainly not anyone but Sasuke. The Uchiha was going to make sure of that. He walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Naruto on the bed to get lost in a trail of thoughts as he groaned inwardly. He didn't really expect for this to happen, but in his defense, it technically was Naruto's fault.

* * *

_"What are you doing here...?" Sasuke asked, as he looked down at the cerulean eyes, wanting to get lost in them._

_Naruto fidgeted under his gaze, his shoulders tensing and his hands clasped together against his chest. "Well.. uh you see.. the note on your door said I could come in."_

_Sasuke cocked an eyebrow," I didn't expect for you to come in."_

_"Well do you want me to leave?-"_

_"I didn't say that." Sasuke responded quickly, not wanting the dobe to leave just yet. Sasuke saw Naruto raise his eyebrows at his response, and he smirked. "Don't question my intentions, moron."_

_"I wasn't."_

_"You looked like you were about to."_

_"Well I-"_

_"Sasuke!" the two of them jerked when they heard a voice call for the Uchiha. "Sasuke! Are you up there!?" the raven's eyes twitched, knowing who was calling him._

_"I don't want to deal with the fucker," he muttered under his breath._

_"We know you're up there, Sasuke!? Come down for a bit, we have something to show you!" he heard his brother shouting for him, and his eyes closed, as he took a deep breath, and then exhaled._

_When he opened his eyes, he started into the sea again, its waves clashing._

_"Wait here." Sasuke started to walk, patting Naruto on the shoulder before walking towards the door," I'll be right back," and then he left._

_Sasuke growled lowly and walked down the stairs, seeing Itachi and Deidara, the devil pair waiting at the bottom of the staircase. He stopped halfway down the stairs and glared at Itachi, not wanting to get too close._

_"Oh come on Sasuke, you should know now that I don't bite." Itachi teased and smiled at his little naive brother that continued to glare at him._

_"Yeah, I know you don't, you devour."_

_"Oh that's a new way to put it!" Deidara blurted," Now, 'Tachi and I got something for you!" Deidara walked up the staircase and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. At the contact, Sasuke scowled and shook his wrist free from the other, gaining a pout from Deidara._

_Itachi chuckled and walked up the staircase as well," Now now, don't make my wife sad, Sasuke, or I'll make sure you pay."_

_"Yeah and don't rape mine." Sasuke hissed into his older brother's eyes_

_"But he isn't yours, just yet." the older Uchiha corrected," Be patient,"_

_"Our present for you is something that will... well.. at least he won't be running away..." Deidara muttered, catching the other's attention._

_"What?" Sasuke whipped his head over to look at Deidara, grinning like a madman and seemingly holding down laughter. "What are you two planning...?"_

_Deidara jumped in the air a little and walked down the staircase again, Itachi not even bothering to follow. "I'll go get it." Deidara practically yelled as he walked into the kitchen._

_"So why did you marry him!?" Sasuke asked his older brother, who in return, chuckled._

_"Why did you decide to marry Naruto, little brother?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Exactly." Itachi smiled down at him as Deidara came back to the two of them, holding a box that was horribly wrapped with regular printing paper, patterns and whatnot scribbled all over it._

_"We were going to give this to you after the wedding, but decided not to when we saw the guy." Itachi smirked as Deidara handed Sasuke the box, who accepted._

_Sasuke eyed the two of them before looking down at the box and slowly tearing the paper away, revealing cardboard underneath it. Sasuke raised a brow as he ripped the top off and opened the flap. He took out of styrofoam container. He took the top half off and revealed the 'gift' that Itachi and Deidara had bought for Naruto and him._

_His eyes widened, and he looked up, glaring at the two of them," What, in the hell, did you guys buy!?" he asked, practically yelling off the top of his lungs._

_"Well I know you aren't blind, Sasuke!" Deidara said with humor in his voice," but~ we bought you a vibrator."_

_"Why!?"_

_"Cause by the time the wedding comes, we all know that you and Naruto will already be fucking, so we thought this would be a good present." Itachi explained to him," Oh but don't expect something else at the wedding itself."_

_"Why do you give it to me now?!"_

_"We saw Naruto walk into your room, and we just thought-" Deidara was cut off by a raging Sasuke._

_"Well you thought wrong Deidara! Itachi!" He screamed the names out," Take your piece of shit back, I don't want it."_

_"Don't be so selfish, even if you **don't** want it, Naruto might." the older Uchiha smirked._

_"Fuck off, both of you!" Sasuke put the top half of the styrofoam container back on and scowled at the two of them before leaving them to laugh their asses off._

_"I hate living in this house..." he muttered to himself as he stalked up the stairs._

_"Oh he took it with him..." Deidara snickered._

_Sasuke glared down the hall and stormed into his room, muttering how he was going to explain the piece of shit to Naruto if he ever found out about it._

_'If... he ever finds out...' Sasuke smirked and went over to his closet, walking in and pushing past the bundle of dirty clothes on the floor behind the laundry baskets and smiled when he saw the vault that was locked securely._

_Sasuke didn't really know why he wouldn't just throw the 'gift' (in situations like these, Sasuke really didn't know if this was a gift, or just a way for Itachi to have some fun) in the lake the next time he went to the village, probably because secretly, he really wanted it. You know, just in case Naruto and him do those things.. Sasuke was just drooling from the thought._

_The Uchiha shook his head a few times to get him back on track and then twisted the nob, landing on the specific numbers and then pulling the vault open afterwards._

_There wasn't anything in there, seeing as he didn't really need it, but since this time, he really wanted to hide this from everyone he guessed he could put good use to it. The raven closed the vault and put his dirty bundle of clothes back where they were, standing up and straightening his clothes out. He moved the laundry basket back to where they were and exited the closet, scratching the back of his head._

_"Sorry about that, Naruto.. my brother and his little devil 'wife were being-," Sasuke started when he remembered about the dobe, but then cut himself off when he faced the bed, finding the blonde's body in fetal position, hugging himself for warmth._

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Naruto's chest rise and fall in a slow pattern, how the blond locks were scattered across the blonde's forehead, and how his lips were parted ever-so-slightly._

_Without the Uchiha realizing, his jaws started to slowly drop as saliva threatened to slide right out of it. Sasuke quickly closed and covered his mouth with his clothed wrist when he noticed that he was staring. He looked away from the sight before him, glaring at the blue walls, huffing a breath out before dropping his arm._

_His eyes slowly averted to the blonde on the bed, his head still facing the wall. Gulping, Sasuke shifted his feet, scooting closer to the bed, his head never moving, as his eyes were locked on Naruto. The raven's heart beats grew louder and faster as the gap between the two closed._

_Before the Uchiha even knew it, Naruto's golden locks were laced in his fingers, as he pushed the hair off his forehead._

_In the situation, words weren't processing in his mind correctly. A fuck there, and a fuck here._

_For example:_

_'How the fuck...?'_

_or_

_'Who the fuck...?'_

_and the simple_

_'What the fuck...?_

_'Fuck.. Naruto... five.. minutes... how...?'_

_Translation for those of you who aren't understanding, cause no one really understands an Uchiha at this moment, especially a horny one,' What the fuck. How in hell does someone fall asleep in five minutes when there was practically a riot downstairs...?' Sasuke sighed when he figured that he'd never find the answer to that question, and chuckled. He raised one leg up, placing it on the edge of the bed as he climbed on the bed and sat next to the sleeping Naruto, his hand still resting on the blonde's forehead._

_Sasuke knew, it was going to a while for the blonde to get comfortable with him, he knew it would take even longer for Naruto to actually fall in love with him. But the question that always lingered in his head, was how long?_

_How long will it take for Naruto to get closer? Or more like, how long can Sasuke last? How many minutes, hours, days, months, and years... will pass until Naruto finally loves the stupid Uchiha for his stoic and unenthusiastic self._

_How many minutes, hours, days, months, and years can Sasuke last until he loses it?_

_Sleep caught Sasuke and clung onto him, all of the Uchiha's thoughts drowning him as his eyelids grew heavy. The night before Sasuke had been tossing and turning in his sleep, waking up so many times the raven lost count, knowing that Naruto was sleeping in the room next door made him feel a bit jumpy. So, Sasuke wasn't able to get the sleep he desired most._

_Without a second thought, the raven let his eyelids fall as he dozed off and his consciousness slipped away, his limp body falling onto the bed beside Naruto._

* * *

"Fuck my life, fuck this house, fucking Deidara and Itachi and the stupid fucking gift they gave me." Sasuke grumbled to himself as he walked to the bathroom," What the hell am I supposed to do with a fucking vibrator?!" Sasuke questioned himself as he thought of ideas and images and a wild blush was sprayed across his face," Never mind.. I don't want to know.." the Uchiha mumbled to himself as he opened the door to the bathroom. He entered and then slammed the door shut, hoping that everyone, and he meant everyone, would hear the slam. He made sure to lock the door before he started to strip himself of his clothes, leaving the pile on the floor, not even thinking twice about picking them up. He went over to a cabinet and grabbed a small white towel, wrapping it about his slim and bare waist. Sasuke growled and walked over another door on the other side, sliding it open to reveal the large bath area.

Even though this Uchiha compound was designed like a western style house, Mikoto made sure that she had a traditional Japanese bathroom instead of the western style ones. The only one who had a problem with adjusting was, Fugaku, who lived in America almost his whole life and moved to Japan to marry Mikoto and have a family.

Sasuke slid the door back closed when he entered, making sure to lock this door as well as he walked over to the shower head, turning the knob, letting the cold water pour over his heated body.

Yes, cold water.

Cause after that incident where Naruto sat himself right at Sasuke's groin, his hormones went crazy. And he really needed to fix this little problem... or big problem. He thanked the heavens that the bathroom had two lockable doors, cause privacy matters sometimes.

* * *

"Naruto!" Mikoto called out for the blonde, knocking on the door to his room. When she got no response, she tilted her head sideways and raised an eyebrow. "Naruto? Are you in there?" she asked, still not getting a reply," Naruto!? I'm coming in okay?" she said before she opened the door and peeked through, seeing no one in the room. Her eyebrow stayed raised as she closed the door, wondering where Naruto could be. She walked away from the door and went over to Sasuke's room, knocking on the metal entry," Sasuke? Do you know where Naruto is?" she asked, not even bothering to read the sign. And again, she got no response," Sasuke?!" she called out, louder than before.

"I'm coming in.. okay?" she said again, pushing the handle and opening the door, poking her head in to see. She expected Sasuke to be at his desk, listening to music on his ipod, which would be the reason he wasn't responding. She expected him to be doing some work or reading while listening to music.

But he wasn't.. there was no Sasuke to be found in the room. But what Mikoto did find, which took her back to her surprise, was little Naruto, sitting in the now messy bed with his head tilted to the side as he stared at the t.v. across the room with confusion written all over his face. Mikoto could only squeal inwardly, thinking that the face Naruto was wearing only made him look a thousand times more cuter.

"Naruto?" she called out to the blonde, who, didn't respond. Mikoto groaned. "Naruto." she called out once more, but still, no response. Mikoto huffed and tried one more time," Naruto!" she practically screamed out the blonde's name.

Naruto finally snapped out of his thoughts about what had just happened between him and Sasuke, and violently jerked when he heard his name. He looked over at the door and found the Uchiha chuckling," Sorry, Naruto." Mikoto continued to chuckle," but I was wondering if you were hungry. You haven't eaten yet, have you?" she asked.

Naruto stared at her for a few moments, before his stomach growled and broke the short silence from before. Naruto quickly looked away from Mikoto and glared down at his stomach.  
The Uchiha looked at Naruto for a few seconds before laughing again, causing Naruto to look at her before looking away, blushing from embarrassment. "Well, that answers that. How about we look for Sasuke and then you t-"

"You were looking for me, Mother?" Sasuke cut Mikoto's sentence mid way and the sudden intrusion caused her to jump.

Mikoto quickly turned around and faced her youngest son," Sasuke! Yes I was looking for you and Naruto."

"Hn."

"It's two in the afternoon and you two haven't eaten anything yet, and Naruto's stomach answered for him." she chuckled again.

Sasuke opened the door wider and found Naruto looking away, a dark blush sprayed across his face. The raven smirked and then looked away. "So I was suggesting you drive Naruto out somewhere to eat. Maybe the village, or the city." she suggested," I know the city is pretty far.."

"It's an hour drive.." Sasuke cut in.

"Yes, I know, but maybe Naruto hasn't really been to the city before.." she said.

Sasuke took the words into though, and then looked at Naruto, who was still staring at the wall," Naruto, have you been to the city before?" Sasuke asked the blond, who quickly turned his head over to look at him, only to blush even more and then look away.

"O-Only once..." He replied to the raven. Sasuke smirked at the blonde's blush.

"Then I guess we're going to the city,"

"Alright then, Naruto," Mikoto clasped her hands together," come with me for a second." she said before walking away, expecting Naruto to follow her.

Naruto looked at the door for a while, before looking at Sasuke, looking away, and then getting off the bed and out the room. He saw the women at the end of the hallway waiting for Naruto to catch up before she walked down the staircase and walking over to the east corridor.

_'What does she have in store for me now...?'_ Naruto asked himself.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against his 2012 black Ford Focus, his phone in his hands as he waited for Naruto to come out.

After waiting for about five minutes, Sasuke sighed and checked the time. "Quarter-to-three and still no one in sight." the raven mumbled to himself and took his keys out of his pocket, twirling them between his fingers as he put his phone away.

Finally, after waiting another five minutes (five minutes is pretty long in an Uchiha's mind, busy people..) Mikoto finally opened the door and walked outside to wear Sasuke's car was, a smile on her face. "Sorry, Sasuke, but Naruto wasn't very 'happy' about the idea."

Sasuke looked down at his mother, sighing," What did you do to him?" he asked, hoping Naruto walks out of the house still sane.

"Nothing! It's just that I thought he needed a new change of clothes so I let him borrow your clothes!"

Sasuke blinked, once, twice, and then gaped," What!?"

"It wasn't a bad idea! I took some of your smaller clothes that don't fit you anymore an-"

"I thought you donated those.."

"Well~ I didn't, when you told me you already had someone on your mind, I thought it wouldn't hurt to keep the clothes for Naruto, 'cause I knew this would happen!"

"So you planned this.."

"Not really, but you got to be prepared for when opportunity knocks!" Mikoto smiled up at him.

Sasuke sighed again rubbing his temples with his two hands before looking back at Mikoto," So where's Naruto? May I ask, Mother?"

"Oh he said-"

"I'm right here.." Sasuke and Mikoto both jerked and looked over, finding Naruto standing only a few meters away from them.

Mikoto new she had won the conversation when she saw Sasuke's eyes widened. She specifically chose the clothes that would hug Naruto's figure more, much to her delight, whatever she was planning worked!

Naruto wasn't wear anything special, but it did make him look, sexy, hot, delicious, and just drop dead cute. He had on black jeans with chains that were hooked onto the belt loops, a long sleeved fishnet shirt, and on top of that a thin, short sleeved, black, hoodie. And to Naruto's horror, he hated, wearing such dark colors. But he really did like the intoxicating smell of Christmas all over him.

"Alright then," Mikoto clasped her hands together," Naruto, I'll wash your clothes and you'll probably be able to wear them again tomorrow, so tonight I guess you'll have to borrow some of Sasuke's clothes,_ again_."

_'Oh she just loves to torture me'_ Naruto inwardly cried.

Sasuke looked over at his mother and smirked. _'You really surprise me sometimes...'_

"Let's go." Sasuke started to twirl the keys in his hands again and walked over to the driver side of the car, opening the door and hopping in(not literally, Uchiha's don't really 'hop' but I'm sure everyone knows that). Naruto looked at Mikoto before walking over to the passenger seat and opening the door, getting in right next to Sasuke.

They both closed the doors at the same time, and while Sasuke started the car, Naruto pulled the seat belt over him, snapping it in place.

Sasuke drove the car off after snapping his own seat belt in place, and Naruto could only inwardly cry as he watched Mikoto wave them goodbye and disappear in sight.

* * *

The drive to the city, was awkward for the two.

Technically, 'awkward' was an understatement, but neither Naruto or Sasuke could find a better word to fit in with the situation. In reality, the drive to the city was supposed to be one hour, thats sixty minutes, and thats three thousand six hundred seconds, but to Naruto, it felt like forever!

When they had finally arrived to a place to eat, it took Naruto by surprise when he found out it was only a quarter to four.

The place they arrived was nothing fancy, but it wasn't cheap either. It was a mix between a dinner and a five star restaurant, so it was usually for the middle class people who just wanted to come in and sip some beer or wine.

And Naruto prayed he wouldn't have to drink either of the two, because he has a very low tolerance to alcohol. It's the genes, Kushina and Minato can only drink one beer before they start losing it, it's not very pretty when they start to get tipsy.

The two walked into the restaurant and was immediately greeted by a young woman who looked the same age as Sasuke.

She looked at the two of them, blushing when she saw Sasuke's eyes land on her. She quickly cleared her throat and smiled.

"Table for two?" the girl asked.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply before they were led to a small secluded table in the corner, away from the noise and ruckus, which made Naruto pretty tense. The waitress gave them two menus before scurrying off to the other waitresses.

Sasuke knew they were talking about him, from the squeals and whispering, it's pretty obvious. But right now, Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to the girls, he was, and has been, glancing at Naruto everytime he had the chance. He just couldn't believe how cute the blonde looked in his clothes, especially the jeans Mikoto made him wear, it practically clung to Naruto's ass.

But, knowing Naruto, he was oblivious to Sasuke's constant glances and blushes and was more focused on the menu, since he was starving!

_'Wow.. all of this stuff sounds so expensive..'_ Naruto thought to himself, and then looked towards the right of the menu and saw the price, the size of his eyes doubling over_,' it is expensive! What's the cheapest thing they have here?!'_

For a place that looked middle class, they sold high class food. Sasuke notice the worry on Naruto's face, who was still trying to find the cheapest thing there, but it was lost hope.

Sasuke smirked and put the menu in his hands down, already deciding on what the get," Naruto, don't worry about the cost, just get whatever you want," Sasuke said as he beckoned for someone to take his order.

_'Yeah I'm worrying about the price, but there's nothing here I actually know how to eat!'_

"M-May I take your order?" another girl came by this time, she was petite and looked like she just began junior high.

"One plate of pasta, with extra tomato, and a glass of red wine." Sasuke ordered for with a monotone voice, not even looking at the waitress. After reading out his order he looked over at Naruto, waiting for his order.

"Anything's fine... really.." Naruto mumbled loud enough for only Sasuke to hear.

"Same thing, but hold the wine." the girl jotted down the order and then walked off, a blush completely dominating her face.

"Aren't you going to drive.. why are you drinking wine..? Don't you want to stay sober?" Naruto asked quietly, not looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke, who had pulled out his phone, looked over at Naruto and smirked," I have very high tolerance for alcohol, so no worries." he said calmly and put his phone back in his pocket. "You're quiet.."

"Is there something wrong with being quiet...?" Naruto asked as he reached for the glass of water that was poured out for them not too long ago. Sasuke reached for the same glass as well, making sure his glass was as far away as Naruto as possible before taking the blonde's water. The raven knew Naruto would just drink water the rest of the conversation to keep out of it, but he wasn't going to have any of that.

"I don't remember you being this quiet in high school." Sasuke smirked and placed the glass of water on the other side of him. Naruto gaped and tried to reach for the glass of water, but failed when Sasuke removed it from his reach.

"People change, Sasuke." Naruto said as he grumbled and then pouted when he failed to get the glass of water again.

Sasuke could only smirk at how adorable Naruto looked when he pouted like he did now.

"Oh? You weren't very quiet this morning.."

"Well wouldn't you be quiet when you had just gotten kidnapped by someone you haven't seen in years and had totally forgotten?!" Naruto snapped when he failed to get his drink again.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, as he slowly placed the water on the table.

Whoops...' Naruto gulped.

"Tell me, Naruto... do you want to go home?" the Uchiha asked. "I can take you back home you know.. where your family is waiting.. where all your friends are at.. I can do it you know.."

"I know you can..." Naruto mumbled.

"You want me to?"

"Would you really take me home?" the blonde asked, hope growing in his eyes. Sasuke laughed inwardly at how fast Naruto's mood changes. One second he's mad and pissed off, the next he's a bundle of joy and hope!

"Not a chance," Sasuke smirked and placed the water back in front of the gaping Uzumaki.

Naruto quickly reached for the glass of water before Sasuke could take it again and held it up to his lips," Damn Uchihas.." he mumbled before gulping the water down.

"What was that?" Sasuke looked over.

* * *

Naruto almost gagged when he saw the food that Sasuke ordered for them, both being the same dishes at least Naruto's looked sane! Sasuke's looked like it had been poured over with red paint...

'_That puts 'extra tomato' into use...'_ Naruto eyed the dish as Sasuke took a bite out of it. The Uchiha looked over after wiping his mouth with a given napkin on the table. He saw Naruto stare at him, then the dish, then back at him, and back at the dish. "Something wrong?"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and then nervously laughed," N-no..." Naruto forced a smile and dug into his food, finding it surprisingly good. Naruto would glance at the raven and his food every chance he got, sometimes catching the raven drinking his wine. Naruto felt so little compared to Sasuke, who was already legal age of drinking, even though they were only two years apart from age. Sasuke was mature, making him seem older than he really is.

'Uchihas,' Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to eat, occasionally taking small sips of water.

Sasuke's eyes averted to Naruto, who was still eating his pasta. The Uchiha rolled the glass of wine gently in his hands as his head rested on one of his palms.

He sighed,'This is going to be a long day..'

* * *

** Ahah.. I know... this is a pretty short chapter, and I promised I would make it longer but! If you wanted it on time, here it is, all in its glory~**

**But no really, I'm really sorry! I know.. I never keep my promises! ;_;**

**But yeah.. leave a review.. don't be mad at me :c I promise! Next time, I will finish this whole city shenanigan and maybe I might even throw in some fanservice in there! Who knows ^^**

**But anyways, I'm really sorry.**

**But yeah.. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter~ c: ^^**

**Review!~ And tell me if you like this chapter or not! :DD**

**And that's all for now~**

**Next chapter will be up August 29, 2013 and as always~ in Pacific time~**

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes!**


End file.
